His Life and Her Death
by wickedgal
Summary: Sacrifices have to be made to bring back what was lost. What if the sacrifice...was her life? The death of one, can bring life to another. INUxKAG oOCOMPLETEOo
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

* * *

**

500 years ago… a legend unfolded. A miko and a hanyou journeyed in a group, on a quest to gather the broken pieces of the Shikon no Tama. The final battle with Naraku, raged on, good vs. evil, in an epic story. The group fought demons that had turned evil from Naraku's influence. The hanyou noticed that no matter how hard they fought, the battle was hopeless. He rushed Naraku, his sword piercing through skin. The hanyou had defeated the ultimate evil, but not without a sacrifice…his life.

---

Kagome ran to his life-less body, tears pouring out of her eyes. She broke down, collapsing on top of Inuyasha. Her sobs echoed throughout the now deceased battlefield. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, gathered around her each saying a prayer for his departed soul. They waited for hours each taking shifts to comfort Kagome. Days later, Kagome was still there, yet she had run out of tears to cry for him. The group urged her to get up and walk away. For hygiene and rest, they started to walk towards Keade's hut. 

'_He can't be dead, there has to be a way to get him back.'_ Looking around she saw the toll his death had taken upon the group, Shippo was not his usual bouncy self, and even Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, weren't doing anything but walking and staring at the ground.

'_I know what I must do,' _she thought. Slowly Kagome started to straggle behind, no one noticed for they were too caught up in their own thoughts. She watched as they disappeared over the horizon.

"Good-bye, I'll miss you all," She whispered as a single tear trailed down her cheek. The miko then ran back to the battlefield, hoping they wouldn't notice her disappearance until she was done with what she had to do. Kagome ran to his dead body. She lay down on top of Inuyasha, tears she had thought that had long ago dried up broke out. Pain ran through her heart. She started screaming hysterically up at the sky.

"Bring him back! Bring him back! Take me instead of him! Please…bring him back," She whispered the last part slowly. Tears blurred her vision, but she knew someone was standing behind her. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's forehead, and stood up. Turning around she gasped at the person who stood in front of her.

"Midoriko, how…you're dead," She said taking a step closer to the historical priestess that stood in front of her.

"I do not have time for silly questions; I am here to see if you would do what you said to the Fates," Midoriko asked.

"What do you mean the Fates?"

"The Fates are the women who control the destinies of everyone throughout time. They want to know if you'll do what you said."

"You mean to take Inuyasha's place?"

"Yes young miko."

"Of course I would…I love him."

"So it will be done, he will brought back to life. Whatever last parting words you have, say to him now for you may never get another chance." With that the other woman walked away into the mist.

Inuyasha was starting to stir below her; she looked down, smiling as she saw him wake from the dead, joining the living once again.

"Ka…Kagome," He said seeing her standing above him.

"Inuyasha, you're okay," She said happiness and sorrow leaking into her voice.

"Kagome what's wrong? You seem sad."

"I need you to take care of Shippo for me, and be there for Sango when…never mind. I need you to promise me one thing before I leave, just one thing."

"Sure Kagome... wait, what do you mean you're leaving?" He exclaimed getting into his crouched position.

"Not now. I need you to promise me something. Promise that no matter what happens that you'll never forget me, you'll remember everything."

"Of course, I'd never forget you." She laughed at his answer.

"It's funny how lies like that can sustain the petty hope of mine that you might actually remember." Before he could respond to what she had said, her lips were upon his. He was shocked at her actions, and frankly so was she. He was so stunned in fact, that he didn't move.

She took her cue; his shock would leave him immobilized for seconds at least. Walking into the mist, she turned around to look at him for the last time. Kagome saw him there, still sitting in his crouched position pondering what had just happened.

"Good-bye Inuyasha," she whispered to the silence surrounding them. The tears were now slipping down her cheeks, but now they flowed freely, for she didn't want to hide her sorrow any longer. She walked away allowing the mist to swallow her up.

"_Good-bye Inuyasha"_

"Ka…Kagome." He looked around the battlefield, she wasn't anywhere in sight. He sniffed the air, catching an old scent of hers he got up and walked towards it. Inuyasha also noticed that the mist had disappeared; he shrugged it off not caring about it. Unknowingly to him though, along with the mist, his greatest love had disappeared also.


	2. Her Choice

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha**

**I changed some of the last chapter for those of you who read it before this update.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

Kagome followed the same path that she had seen Midoriko exit by. She ended up just walking around in the mist, and decided to wait for her to appear. Minutes later Kagome was fed up with waiting so she decided to yell.

"Midoriko, I know you are here. You can come out now; he wasn't able to follow me." She said to the empty area around her.

"I know child, I was merely consulting with the Fates. They wanted to bestow a gift upon you, for the sacrifices you've made in the past. They've given you a choice, the decision is up to you, I am merely a guide."

"What is the decision I have to make?" Kagome asked.

"Your soul can either move on, and go to the heavens, or you may stay in the Feudal Era and walk amongst the living. You will be revived back into your old body, but with this choice, there is a consequence. I am unable to tell you what the consequence is, unless you choose it as your fate. You only have a few minutes for what your final decision, will change whatever the Fates have in store for the future."

Kagome stood there shocked at what the decision she was being given.

'_If I choose to walk among the living I may be able to see Inuyasha,'_ she thought, completely disregarding the consequence with that choice.

"Child I am sorry to shorten your time but you must choose."

"I have chosen, Midoriko, to walk amongst the living."

"Done. Now, child you must hear the consequence. The hanyou that you loved during your life will have no memory of you at all, everyone else around him though will. If the group were to meet you on their journey to complete Shikon no Tama, but they have to meet you not the other way around, memories stored deep inside Inuyasha's mind will be unlocked. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, what of my miko powers? Will they no longer exist?"

"They've grown exponentially, because of the Fates. You are still the protector of the Shikon no Tama, though if you wish it, you have the abilities to become a priestess now. Your powers will show themselves, when the time comes all you have to do is focus. Oh and before I forget, here is your other gift, a priestess robe." Midoriko gave the robes to Kagome.

"But these aren't the same Kikyou wears." Kagome said.

"The Fates have decided to change the color of your robes, since you disliked the last protector so much. Our time is up; it is time for you to be welcomed back into the world of the living. But be warned, time passes differently in the realms, in the living world, it has been a week since your disappearance. Good-bye young miko."

"Good-bye Midoriko" Kagome whispered even though the famous woman was already gone. The mist appeared around her, sighing she walked away in the direction she had come. Looking around to see where she was, she noticed the sacred tree in front of her. Tears broke from her eyes flowing down her face.

"Inuyasha…I'll miss you," She whispered to the towering tree above her, she walked up to the mark where Kikyou had pinned him over 50 years ago and touched it. Then turning around, she surveyed the area, making sure no one was around, and walked away.


	3. Her Powers

**A/N: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

* * *

**

The moonlight casts its way through the leaves in the trees, illuminating a path in front of her, the young miko walked on though the stillness of the night caused suspicion in her mind. Suddenly she heard a little girl scream.

"Help me," came the frantic cry, not too far away. Kagome began to run towards the child's voice. She came into a clearing, and there a little girl was, struggling in the hands of a demon.

"Let her go. Now," Kagome said her voice becoming powerful and frightening even to her.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" asked the abnormally tall demon. His green scales glittered in the moonlight, giving him a dragon look but, he could stand on two legs. His tail swung back and forth behind him showing his agitation at her interruption. She looked up and noticed his piercing blood red eyes.

"Put the girl down and you'll see," she said with not even a trace of fear in her voice. Which hid the feeling she had pulsing through her veins. He set the little girl down, and she just stood there the shock seeping out of her body, to be replaced with panic.

"Hide," Kagome yelled at the kid. The little girl nodded, and ran from the clearing, hiding behind a patch of bushes. Once the little girl was gone Kagome turned to face the demon in front of her. Then she saw something glowing in the middle of his forehead. She laughed, he looked at her confused.

"Girl you shouldn't be laughing, I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

"You have a jewel shard in your forehead; I'll be taking it, now."

"What are you?"

She laughed at his question, and lunged at him, jumping up on to his shoulders, she plucked the jewel from his forehead.

"Noo," He screamed. The demon started clawing at her. She was surprised by this, and then she looked down at her body only to see huge gashes all over. The world around her started to fade in and out, she fell to the ground.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't defeat me! It's over," He growled with confidence.

"Not yet!" She screamed. Closing her eyes, she allowed a power unknown to her flow through her body. Suddenly the clearing illuminated with a pink aura, the demon screamed. Then just as quickly as it had come, the aura was gone, leaving behind ashes, where the demon had stood. Kagome crawled over to the bushes where the little girl was hiding.

"Are you okay?" She asked the cowering little girl.

"Yes."

"Good," Kagome said before falling into the welcoming darkness.

"Priestess, Priestess!" The child tried to wake her by shaking her, but it was no use the miko had lost consciousness. The little kid ran frantically from the woods towards her village. No one was in sight, the girl fell down on to the ground, her sobs waking the villagers. People ran out of their huts to gather around her.

"Hoshiko what is it?" one them asked.

"A miko, in the forest, she fought the demon, and then passed out. We need to get her." The child said her breath coming out labored, from running the whole way.

"What do you mean miko? Didn't the last of their kind die over 50 years ago?" a voice in the crowed yelled. Bickering started throughout the village, wonder going through their heads. The little girl spoke up,

"We need to get her!" The villagers nodded, and went to retrieve the wooden stretcher. They started out into the woods only to reach her body seconds later.

"It can't be, isn't this Kikyou's reincarnation?" The man closest to the body asked.

"Didn't she disappear, but a week ago?" came a voice from behind him.

"Yes…she did." He whispered under his breath as he went to pick her body up to transfer it to the stretcher.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it says she disappeared right then, I know there are holes in my story I'm working on it. Just tell me if you need one filled in.**


	4. Her Recovery and Discovery

**A/N: Call outs:**

Simonkal of Inuy: When Kagome meets him, he will start to remember events in their past. And no she doesn't have to come with them, though she might. He will come to her very soon in my story, yet I do not even know what is in store for these characters, it comes to me while I'm daydreaming so …yeah. And no 50 years have not passed, if you were referring to the whole pinned tree thing, that's was 50 years ago at least in the series. And while she was in the mist, only a day or so passed.

Heybitch66: Thanx for the encouragement, it was very inspiring. Don't worry I'll try to update almost everyday, but it's kinda hard with hw. So expect updates every other day, or at least once a week. Sorry.

Tairoru-Chan: Thank you for the advice, definitely took it if you can tell. Thanks again!

**To other supposed "readers" I'm working on the story as fast as I can, but I need encouragement. That's sounds sappy but it's the truth. Oh and should I bring in Inuyasha soon, or do a point of view thing next chap?**

She woke up inside a cozy hut, the fire blazing in the middle of the room. Looking around she noticed no one was in the room with her, so she stood up. Blinding pain made her fall to her knees; she heard footsteps outside the door.

"Priestess! You're not supposed to be up and about yet," a small child yelled scurrying over to her.

"Where am I, and who are you?" Kagome asked the child in front of her.

"You're in our village; it's quite far from any other villages around though. As for my name it is Hoshiko, what is yours?"

"Kagome," she replied.

"Oh! That's pretty! So the rumor floating around is correct, you are the miko that traveled in the hanyou's group collecting jewel shards."

"Yes…I am."

"Then where is he?"

"Who?" Kagome asked knowing the answer.

"The pretty puppy dog, he, they say he is always with you. Where is he?"

"Hoshiko, I…" Kagome let a single tear trail down her cheek, as she remembered the events that had gone on, but a day ago. She looked at the ground, not wanting the child to see her sorrowful face.

"Hoshiko, what are you doing here? I told you not to disturb the miko." A woman walked over to the girl and bustled her out, "I'm sorry for her disturbance, she doesn't know when to keep quite. You got beat up pretty badly; you know a normal person would've died after injuries like yours. Thank god for you being a miko, your kind heals faster."

"Yeah, I guess."

"The villagers wanted me to ask how long you are going to stay."

"As long as I can, before I have before I start on my journey to recover the Shikon Jewel shards."

"So you are, aren't you, the miko from the hanyou's group?"

"All you have to do is ask him and, you'll get your answer," Kagome said turning her back on the woman. The woman noticing her quietness, took her leave, but not before hearing her whispered voice.

"He doesn't even remember my existence."

The Next Day

The woman came into the hut to dress Kagome's wound when she saw that she was leaning her back against the wall sleeping. Kagome opened her eyes when she heard the footsteps stop. She stared vacantly at the woman in front of her.

"I see you're awake, I'm here to dress your wound," The woman said walking over to Kagome.

"I'm already healed, I guess what you said is correct, miko's do heal faster. Tell me what is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Nara," she replied.

"Nara, will you take me outside, I haven't fully recovered and would like some fresh air."

"Of course priestess," she said grabbing Kagome's arm and leading her outside. The happy laughter of children floated to their ears, making Kagome smile for the first time in awhile. The children's laughter started to come closer, and she realized they were heading towards her. Then she saw the girl from the woods, off by one of the huts playing alone. She turned to Nara.

"That girl why is she alone?" she asked Nara.

"After last night she hasn't spoken to anyone. She was the one you saved in the forest, the poor thing she has no one now." Nara replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents, they were killed by that demon, it was about to kill her when you came, thank Kami you did, or she'd be dead too." Kagome looked over to see the child staring at her with sad eyes; she looked away, the pain of Hoshiko mirroring her own.

_'Hoshiko, you have no idea how much we have in common, we have both lost the ones most dearest to us in the world. While my loved one may still be alive, he is as lost to me as your dead parents.'_ She thought. Walking back to the hut she whispered to the wind.

"I am sorry I wasn't able to make it in time Hoshiko, please forgive me."

**A/N: Hope you like! Review to be known**


	5. The Gossip and the field

**A/N: I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**So I've decided to go on with my story no matter who wants to bring it down, to all people out there who read this story, make yourselves known! I mean I have to have some inspiration. Oh and I will take this story as fast or slow as I want to, so there! Now let's go on.**

The next day, Kagome walked to a lake close by to wash up, no matter how clean her wounds were, the rest of her felt dirty. She took her clothes off and dunked her head under the icy cold water. She resurfaced and then started viciously scrubbing her head with her hands, although she wanted shampoo, this wound have to do.

Voices made there way to her ears, and she quickly ducked behind a rock. She looked around it to see two women sitting by the shore washing clothes. Staying where she was, she eavesdropped on their conversation as they began their chore.

"Did you hear that the miko has decided to say in our village? If were lucky she might actually be able to protect us," said the one woman.

"Yeah hopefully. I heard that someone was sent out the day she woke up to fetch for the hanyou. He came back today saying that the hanyou didn't even know of the miko's existence," the other woman said suspicion in her voice.

"You don't think that what Nara said is true do you? That he truly has forgotten about her, I mean how is it possible?"

"I don't know, but I do not think the miko should be trusted, for if he does not remember her, maybe she is a demon in disguise." Kagome frowned at this and decided to make her presence known to the women. She got out of the water and put her clothes on, then walked up to the woman who had called her a demon, and whispered in her ear.

"You shouldn't gossip about people, it may just come back to bite you in the ass." The woman looked at her panic seeping into her eyes. Kagome smirked and walked away. She wasn't the same, the woman who had once loved everyone and everything, that girl was gone, she had been obliterated the moment she had made her choice to stay in the world of the living. Now her heart was filled with the agony of losing her love. She now knew how Kikyou felt, why she was always so bitter. But if she continued to close her heart to everything around her, she knew that she would become what she hated most in the world, the person she was reincarnated from.

Walking on she heard the laughter of a child, she headed towards it and saw Hoshiko playing with a kitten. She kneeled down on the gravel, and tapped Hoshiko on the shoulder.

"Kagome, look at the kitten I found! I wanted to give it to you to make you feel better," she said handing the little creature to Kagome.

"Why don't you hold on to it for me? Hoshiko, do you want to go pick flowers?" she asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, her eyes alight with joy yet, Kagome could see a twinge of sorrow in them. They walked next to each other, Hoshiko humming an unknowledgeable tune; she grabbed Kagome's hand and swung it back and forth. Kagome stared at the small child, wondering how someone who had gone through so much could be so happy.

Hoshiko smiled up at the miko, they continued to walk on each pondering when **he** would come. The small child was wise beyond her age, although she didn't know the exact cause of Kagome's sadness; she knew it had something to do with the hanyou. Hoshiko also saw Kagome's eyes that shined with love and sorrow at the mere mention of his name. Reaching a meadow, Hoshiko plopped down onto the ground, picking flowers randomly and twisting them into a strange circle like pattern.

Sitting down on the ground Kagome closed her eyes, her miko abilities scanned the area around them, making sure no danger was in the perimeter. She felt something being put around her neck, and opened her eyes to see Hoshiko planting a lei of flowers around her. Smiling Kagome ruffled the little girl's hair, and lay down in the flower field. Looking up at the cloudy sky, she felt a body lay next to her. They stared at the sky for hours; even after the sun had gone down, not knowing that a demon had come into the field.

**A/N: Hope you like! Review to be known**


	6. Realization

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha In Anyway**

**A/N: Callouts:**

**Simonkal of Inuy: Sorry It's not Inuyasha, I'm taking just a little advice from a reviewer and bringing him in the next or next next chapter. And OMG I love your Confrontation story, write more soon.**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: To answer the first question no, they will not tell Inuyasha about her. To answer the second, yes he will meet her soon. If you read the fifth chapter, it says they sent someone out to get him. And the final question yes he is still his usual self.**

**Kamira: Inuyasha died in the first chapter, it was in the introduction. The rest of the group still remembers Kagome; it is just him that lost his memory of her. In the first chapter, it says that she can't go to him, he has to come to her basically, he has to find her at some point, and she can't go running back to him when she's alive.**

**To the rest of you, I will repeat what I said last time, I need reasons to actually write, like for example reviews.Oh and should I have Inuyasha come in the next chapter?Thanx!**

* * *

They lay in the field still staring up at the pitch black sky, when something growled. Hoshiko looked behind them to see a demon. She squealed, and shook Kagome's arm.

"I know run," Kagome said to her. The demon looked at Kagome, double taking at her appearance.

"Kikyou, do you not remember me?" it said with disgust lacing into its voice. Kagome was shocked by its statement.

'_Do I look that much like her?'_ She touched her face, to feel if she had changed to cold hard clay. And then it struck her, the cold bitterness and sorrow her eyes, was just like Kikyou's. Her appearance also, now with the same likeness of Kikyou robes, and her hair tied back to keep it from blowing in her face, she was the spitting image of Kikyou.

'_No!'_ her mind screamed. She allowed the anger building up inside, to flow through her body.

"Never, I won't be compared to her!" She screamed as pink light flared through the body, her hair unbinding in the fierce blowing of the unknown wind. The demon felt his skin start afire, and started to bat at the unseen flames, but was too late for his body started to disintegrate. The demon screamed the sound of pain and fury. She smirked and walked towards the ashes, and picked out five jewel shards. Then she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her with fear.

"Hoshiko," she started to say when the child interrupted her.

"You're not human, what they say is true, you are not human! How is it possible that you could kill a living thing, without a care or regret! What are you?" Hoshiko asked anger in her voice.

"I don't even know anymore," she said as she turned around. Thinking the child would never forgive her, when she felt small arms being wrapped around her waist. Kagome turned around and embraced the small child in return, hardly hearing her muffled voice.

"I don't want to lose you Kagome." In that moment Kagome decided, for as long as she could she would protect this child, she would find her a home. The girl smiled, and wiped the tears that had threatened to break out.

"I'm going back to the village, are you coming?" Hoshiko asked.

"I'll be along in a minute," replied Kagome. The child nodded and skipped away. She looked at the night sky; the flashback of the battle came to her.

'_Have I really become that much like Kikyou?'_ that thought repeating over and over in her mind.

"No, I will not," she said. But the shiver of realization ran up her spine, for even if her heart no longer belonged to her, she had to open it at some point to the people around her. Walking off towards the village she knew now more than ever, that she had to at least try to belong somewhere.


	7. His Reappearance

**A/N: I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Thank you all for the reviews. Now this chapter will be about the group and Inuyasha. If you have any questions just ask. I'm basically going to go back to the night Kagome walked off into the mist.

* * *

**

**--The Group--**

Sango was preparing dinner when a thought crossed her mind. She looked around the hut, only to see Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku come in, from smelling the savory dinner.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked as they sat down by the fire.

"What do you mean, we thought she was with you." Came the reply from Shippo as he dug into the freshly made ramen. She got up, and walked off.

"Sango, where are you going?" Miroku asked. He got no reply. He ran off in the direction she had headed, followed by Kirara and Shippo.

"Sango, what is it?" He asked as he caught up with her, she was standing in the middle of the gravel path, staring with shock and awe at the person a few feet in front of her. He looked over, and took in a sharp breath.

"Inuyasha? How…" She asked as she stepped forward towards his wounded body. He looked at her, and fell to the ground, his sword no longer able to hold him up. It took several minutes for them to be able to get their bearings, and when they did, they carried him back to the hut.

**--In The Hut—**

Waking up, he noticed familiar faces staring at him with wonder written in their eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked the group as they started to poke his skin with their fingers.

"How is it possible? We saw you die," said Miroku as he kept on poking making sure it was no illusion.

"How the hell would I know monk? The last thing I remember was killing Naraku, then a blinding pain, after that I woke up in the middle of the deserted battlefield."

"Inuyasha where is she?" Shippo asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Who runt?"

"Kagome, do you know where she is?"

"Who the hell is this Ka-go-me person?" Inuyasha asked. He was then bonked on the head by Miroku's staff.

"Inuyasha, do not play coy, we really do need to know where she is."

"As I was telling you monk, I don't know any Kagome. I'm going out," Inuyasha said as he exited the hut. He jumped up into the tree and sat down, his thoughts consuming him. Looking down on his neck he saw the beads of subjection.

_'I remember Keade using these on me the night I was awoken. But most of my memories are a blur, I need to know why. It feels as if something is missing from my mind, yet I can't grasp what. Who is that girl that they were talking about, they said that I knew her, yet I have no memory of a girl like that at all.'_

A sudden flash of a girl with long black hair floated through his mind. He tried to recapture it, but it was gone. He yanked at the beads of subjection.

_'Who the hell was that girl, and why does she look like Kikyou?'_

The wind blew his hair into his face and he brushed it away. Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and caught two scents. One was of jasmine and honeysuckle, though it was older than the second one. The other smelled of dead souls, bones, and clay. He jumped down from the tree whispering the dead miko's name.

"Kikyou."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you got that the first scent was Kagome's and the second was Kikyou's. I didn't know Kagome's exact scent so, I kinda made that up.**


	8. His Discovery Of Her

**A/N: Callouts:**

Blahsblah2001: The only thing I can use as an excuse for your question, is that he is a half demon, and he healed quickly. I don't know anything in this story, I'm just the author.

Simonkal of Inuy: Thanks again for the encouragement, and stuff. I hope you got the review, sorry I didn't before.

Taeniaea: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too! P.S. Don't worry about Kikyou.

**Okay heads up to all readers, the next chapter is going to be just a tad longer than my usuals. Sorry about this one being soo short.**

Branches and twigs broke in the hanyou's wake as he ran to his "beloved". He followed the scent until it had suddenly stopped. The trees cast shadows upon him as he franticly looked around for her. He caught a flash of red pants and ran towards them, only to be stopped yet again.

"Kikyou."

"Ah, Inuyasha have you come to finally join me in the pits of hell?" Just as she said that, a white orb crashed into her chest, knocking her backwards. She started to laugh as she regained her composure.

"So it is true, my reincarnation has finally died."

"Re-in-car what?" he asked.

"Never mind, Inuyasha now that I have my soul back we can finally live in this world, and we do not have to go to hell. I can join your group and help you find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. If that is alright,"

"Of course it is Kikyou, I…"he couldn't finish his statement.

_'Damn it, why can't I say that I love her? It's as if my mind won't let me,'_ he thought.

**(A/N: This next thought is Kikyou's.)**

_'He doesn't remember my reincarnation. I could use this to my advantage. I could take her place in the group, and in his heart.'_ She thought as she walked towards Keade's hut.

Unknown to them both, his heart belonged to another. For even if his mind couldn't recognize her, she was out there somewhere waiting…for him.

**--One Week Later--(This is when Kagome wakes up)**

The group was in the middle of fighting their first demon (since the big battle), when Inuyasha pulled his sword from its holder and brought it out. Only to find that it had not transformed, for he no longer protected any human, so Tetsusaiga was unable to function for him. He was saved by Kikyou's arrow, as it decimated the demon. She went to pick up the jewel shards just as a man came up next to Inuyasha.

"Hanyou! I have a message for you. The great miko Kagome has been found, and I have been sent here for you to come and retrieve her." The messenger said.

"I do not know of any miko, besides Kikyou," came the reply from the hanyou. He looked over to see if the group was ready to leave, when he saw Miroku and Sango staring at the messenger.

"What are you guys looking at? Keep moving, this guy speaks nonsense,"

"But Inuyasha, We-" Miroku was cut off as the messenger scurried away from Inuyasha, his anger frightening him. They then began on their journey once again, but were abruptly stopped by what else the messenger had to say.

"She's going to start collecting Shikon Jewel shards you know. When she has fully recovered," with that said the messenger began his journey back to his village. The group sat there in shock, as they learned of Kagome's revival, none of them knew that they would soon begin the journey to find her once again.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think?**


	9. Meeting of Two Historical Priestesses

**A/N: A/N: Callouts:**

Simonkal of Inuy: I have a lot in store for this story. I was hurt though when you didn't call out to me in your story.Well, I'm over it. Hope you like the chappy

Taeniaea: Thanx! I hope you like this one. Review again please!

Oxymoronique: I won't make Kikyou look bad, even though I'm not a fan, but I can't make any promises that nothing will happen to her.

**Okay this chapter, might kind of diss Kikyou, so I'm sorry to those of you out there. I promise not to do it too much. But I do have to say I'm not much of a Kikyou lover myself. Okay for the next chapter, it is going to be long…yeah! I will be bringing everyone together…Yeah! But in order for me to post it I have to get at least 5 reviews. Oh and did I mention it is around 1000 words! Plz and thank you!**

Kikyou looked around the hut, making sure everyone was asleep, checking whether Inuyasha was asleep or not. She quickly got up and exited the hut. Stepping onto the gravel road, she made her trek towards the forest.

**--Half An Hour Later--**

She walked until she knew no one had followed her. She sat down, and closed her eyes. White soul collectors appeared around her, and dropped the white orbs onto her body.

_'Damn that reincarnation of mine, she has been revived, how is still a mystery. Now I am no longer able to get around during the day unless I have a soul collector nearby, this is just like before. Why the hell did the reincarnation have to come back, now all of the plans made are ruined.'_ She thought as a figure stepped out from behind her.

"Midoriko, why didn't you tell me you could now travel between the realms." Kikyou asked as she stood up and turned to face the famous priestess behind her.

"Because my dear miko, I knew you would try to run. But there is no need to worry, the Fates have plans for you," replied Midoriko.

"I will not be a part of anyone's plans, I make my own!"

"There is no way to stop it, everything has already begun. That's also means that can't harm you, but I have interesting news."

"I already know of my reincarnation." The once again un-dead miko replied.

"Oh you do, do you? So that must be the reason for you being out here, she called back her soul when she was revived. Interesting, I did not know this would happen. Why do you stay in this world still then? Is this all for that hanyou of yours? If you have not noticed, he no longer belongs to you."

"I will get him back," said Kikyou with an ice cold voice.

"No…you won't. Don't you see…you don't belong here. He has moved on, and so should you."

"But he remembers nothing of her, which means I still have a chance!"

"You need to leave Kikyou, no good will come if you do not. If you leave than you can finally have peace."

"Never! I will not leave until the ones who brought me back are dead, my reincarnation, and that hanyou."

"If that is your wish so be it, but you have been warned." Midoriko said as she left Kikyou to her thoughts, and souls.

**A/N: I know it was short, the next one is way longer. No other chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Which summary do you like better the new one, or the old one? Should I change the title for the story?**


	10. The Uniting of Past Friends

'Flash-back'

**A/N: Callouts:**

Simonkal of Inuy: Thank You for reviewing again. And of course I will keep up with your story, I'm like in love with it! Can't wait for the callout, and than you again. Oh and get well soon, I really hope your okay down there. Hope this chapter, cheers you up. Oh and a question, which summary do you like better? The new or the old one, and should I change the title?

Blahsblahs2001: I watched that movie for the tenth time on Tuesday, and I started laughing when she said that. Truer words might never have been spoken about Kikyou. Thank you for the review.

Taeniaea: I hope you like this chapter, and please review again, I was inspired.

Inulover75: Thanx for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

Kogainuyashashesshylover: Thank you for the review, I kinda like this story too.

**Hey guys last chapter didn't get as many reviews as hoped for, but I'll live. Review this time peeps, or else no other chapter, and you want the other chapter…trust me. Oh and I try to always give callouts to people, so if you review I'll give you one too! To the people I might have forgotten to callout to, just tell me, and I'm sorry if I did. I would, if it is okay with you guys, like 5 more reviews, or 10.**

** --A Few Days Later--(A few days after the last chapter)**

Hoshiko knew he was coming, he would be here today. She knew word had gotten out of Kagome collecting Shikon jewel shards from the demons.

'_How will she react when he comes?'_ she questioned.

Looking out past many fields she saw a group of travelers coming her way. Smiling she skipped to Kagome's hut, knowing they would be here soon.

Kagome sat outside of her hut watching the villagers go on with their daily chores. She then saw Hoshiko bounding towards her.

"What has gotten you so happy?" Kagome asked the small child.

"It is a surprise!" came the reply. Suddenly a village woman come running up to Kagome.

"Priestess! A group of travelers have come requesting a meeting with you. Should I turn them away?" asked he woman.

"No, tell them I will be there in a second." Kagome said turning around, only to see Hoshiko wasn't there.

"Hoshiko!" she heard a giggling sound.

"Hoshiko is this the surprise?" there was no reply so she began her walk over to where the villagers gathered.

"Make way, make way for priestess Kagome!" yelled someone in the crowd. She walked through the path made for her.

"No, How?" she asked as she saw the silver-headed hanyou. A flash-back came to her before she could stop it.

'She ran to his life-less body, tears pouring out of her eyes. She broke down, collapsing on top of Inuyasha, his blood gathering in a puddle around them.'

"Inuyasha, no," she said not realizing it had been spoken aloud.

"Do I know you?" he asked staring at her.

_'Why is her scent so familiar? Where have I smelled it before?'_ he thought as he sniffed the air around them.

"Hey Inuyasha, want to tell me where we are sleeping tonight, Kikyou and Sango want to dump their stuff…Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, do you know her?"

"We've ah met." He said avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha.

A gasping sound came from behind Miroku, he looked to see Sango standing there, wide eyed. Kagome giggled at their reactions to her appearance. Before any of them could pass words with one another, the hanyou spoke.

"Who the hell are you wench?" Inuyasha's last word uttered made her want to cry, he really didn't remember her.

"I am the temporary priestess of this village. What is it that you want here?"

"We heard that some girl around here was collecting Shikon jewel shards. We've come to retrieve them."

"I'm the girl you're looking for. But I will not hand them over, for the Shikon Jewel is mine to protect."

"We will be taking them, how is your choice, I personally like force," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Nara will you prepare my hut for these people?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Nara said coming out of the crowd.

"Thank you." With that said Kagome turned around and walked towards Inuyasha's forest. When she was out of sight of onlookers, she ran until her feet were numb, but she went on ignoring the pain and pushing it away. She had reached the clearing, the sacred tree towering over her. She kneeled down on the ground and gave in into the overwhelming sadness. Tears leaking out of her eyes, she stood up, sensing a presence. Using the tree as a supporter, she looked behind her to see golden eyes staring back.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I want to know, why does it feel as if I know you?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

She turned not allowing him to see the pain and heartbreak that ran through her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have just met you. I do not know you," she replied. He ran up to her, grabbing her arm, and turning her around.

"Tell the truth bitch!" she struggled trying to rip her arm from his grip. He looked down at her arm he was holding, and saw blood streaking against the pail skin. He dropped it, and stared at his fingers, the nails still holding crescents of the drawn blood.

"Why does it hurt?" he asked as she looked at him.

"When I first saw you, I felt relief for no reason. Just now, when I saw your blood, I felt a pang in my chest. It was as if my mind knew I should never hurt you, yet my body didn't. Who are you?" He asked. The area was quite, a wind blew her hair as she covered her eyes with her bangs. He turned around, about to leave her to her misery. She then looked up, tears in her eyes.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," she said as he turned back around a question look in his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to find me; you were supposed to go on. I won't allow you to throw every sacrifice made, to go back to searching for the Shikon shards. I fit weren't for the Shikon no Tama you wouldn't of…"she stopped herself, already knowing it was too late.

"Wouldn't of what?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Never mind Inuyasha, I will give you the shards you asked for if you allow me to travel with your group."

"Ch, no way wench, it's too dangerous." He said sneering. It was her turn to have a cold smile.

"You've no idea what danger I've been through."

_'And yet you've always saved me from it. Why not now Inuyasha?'_ she thought.

"You better be able to protect yourself," he said jumping up into a tree nearby.

Taking that as a yes, Kagome walked back to the village. With every step she felt the golden eyes burning into her back.


	11. The Prophetic Dream

**A/N: Callouts!**

Simonkal of Inuy: I didn't know that you felt that strongly about Kikyou, I laughed when you said to get rid of her. Now, don't worry, she won't take Inuyasha away from Kagome. But I can't allow her to die yet, I have major plans. And no, Sango is soooooo not friends with Kikyou. She just keeps all of her feelings inside, and decided that she had to live with her anyway. I have to say though, I'm not just a non- Kikyou lover, I absolutely hate her! I try not to show my feelings in the writing though. Oh and forgot to say this in a review, should I also start a Rin and Sheshomaru fic?

Taeniaea: Hey thank you for the review! It's always fun to read them.

KawaiiInuyasha14841: In that chapter, I have to say my favorite part is when she asks is her thoughts, why Inuyasha won't save her! I can't reveal most of the events, except, that you'll love this chapter!

AngelWings86: Thank you, for the snaps, never had them before. Very original!

Ashley Jo: I loved your review, it was very demanding! LoL!

A Little Neko Slave Girl: Thank you sooo entirely much for complimenting my story, it really did mean a lot. I do like my story, and I think it was very kind of you to say that about my story. I have gotten most of my reviews, and no this is my first fan fiction. Yeah for me!

Princess of Stars: Great enthusiasm, it is very much appreciated.

**And to the rest of you, thank you for reading my strange story. Now I guess I might have asked for too many review, and I'm sorry. But I do like to get them…so feel free to review for more of the story. I do know that probably no one knows reads the callouts, or the author's notes, well thank you anyway.

* * *

**

**--Kagome's Dream--**

Dark clouds loomed over her, a rumbling sound bounced off the walls of her unconsciousness. Blood started to trickle towards her; it soon became a raging river, reaching up to her knees.

"What is this dream trying to tell me?" she asked out loud.

Images started to appear all around her, they blurred in and out, but she was finally able to get them in to focus. She saw all of her friends dieing around her, she then saw Inuyasha crumpling to the ground once again.

"No!" Kagome ran towards him, hoping to get there in time to stop everything.

"Stop, we are merely trying to show you of what is to come if you do not join," said three voices simultaneously.

"Join what?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

"The fight, your fate is different than the others. You have the power, to create chaos in the realms, or bring peace to them."

"What do you mean?" she asked but got no reply, for the dream started to deteriorate.

"Wait!" she screamed.

She came from her dream, to find that she was standing on the edge of a cliff. Her body weight tipped her over, she quickly grabbed onto the ledge halting her fall. She looked down, seeing waves thrashing against rocks.

"Inuyasha!" she called out as her grip started to slacken. "Help Me!"

-Through Inuyasha's Forest and Back At the Village-

His ears perked up, hearing a familiar voice calling his name.

_"Inuyasha, Help me!"_ He jumped down from the tree, trying to pin point the voices location. He ran as fast of he could, finally he broke through the surrounding tree line, just in time to see the person's hand lose contact with the edge. He caught her wrist, surprised to see that it was Kagome.

Kagome looked at her favorite silver-headed hanyou, and smiled as she felt a butterfly float up into her chest.

"What the hell did you think you were doing wench?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha you saved me, thank you," she said.

"I thought that you said that you could take care of yourself, I can't worry 'bout you. I need to worry about Kikyou." The butterfly that had but a few seconds ago floated up into her chest, now was crushed by his spoken words, and dropped down into the pits of her stomach making her feel sick.

Some people say that eyes are the windows into your soul; they show others what you don't want to be seen. As he looked into her eyes he saw a deep hatred, for a second though, he could've he had seen a drowning sadness. She dusted her self off of unseen specks, and started to walk back to the hut. Tears pricked her eyes, as she remembered his words.

"I need to worry 'bout Kikyou."

"Do not worry Inuyasha; I will not get in the way of you and your "love". You deserve to be happy, who with…is your decision." She said as she walked into the hut. Little did she know that he had heard every word. Kagome cast her senses out, looking for jewel shards. She caught a full-fledged demon coming her way, the strange thing was, was that it had two jewel shards, empowering it to move lightening fast. Realization dawned on her.

"Oh no, not now." She heard bickering voices and knew he was here.

"Kouga."


	12. The Wolf's Visit

**A/N: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Yeah! This chapter was 1,000 words, without the author's note! Now, time for Callouts!**

**Callouts:**

Inu gurl15: Hey thanx for the advice, I took it as you can see. Enjoy!

Princess of stars: Sorry about confusing you, I'll explain. The dream basically meant that everyone around her would die, if she did not join the up coming fight. So if she doesn't everyone dies, if she does…well can't tell you sorry. Enjoy the new chapter!

Blahsblahs2001: Hey about the wench thing, what I was trying to say was that she was sad that he called her wench instead of her true name. That's how I wanted to do it sorry. I know about the updating thing, it is hard sometimes, but since I have like no life I do things on the weekend.

**To the rest of you, I made it so now you can do anonymous reviews, which means now everyone can! Yeah! So everyone out there, I'll go back to saying for reviews, how about 7? SO 7 reviews for next chapter! **

Inuyasha had been pondering what Kagome had said about him choosing how to be happy, when a whirlwind appeared in front of him.

"Yo mutt-face, where's my woman?" Kouga asked peering around.

"What woman are you talking of wolf boy?" Inuyasha replied his hair bristling at the mere mention of Kouga claiming someone close to him.

"Kagome…where is she? I heard from a traveler that she's alive now, is it true?"

"When the hell was she ever dead?" Kouga looked at him strangely, confusion written all over his face.

"You don't remember? She like died a w-" Kouga was cut off before he could say another word, as he saw Kagome race from the hut. She ran onto the gravel road, landing herself between the two men. She in took a breath, thanking Kami that she had gotten to them before Kouga had shot his big mouth off.

"Kouga why are you here?" she asked in a crackling voice. Her eyes narrowed at the wolf demon.

"Ka…Kagome, I came to make sure you were okay," he said shrinking from her death-like glare.

"Fine. You came, you saw, now leave!" she yelled making a few rocks rumble on the ground.

"B…but, I jus-" Before he could finish his sentence he was dragged into the woods by his collar. Kagome released his collar as she went to sit down on a nearby rock.

"Kouga, I'm sorry. But you can not tell Inuyasha of the past," she said as she looked up into the night's sky of twinkling lights.

"It's alright Kagome, but what do you mean I can't tell him of the past? When I told him you had died, he didn't even seem to remember it."

"He doesn't remember anything about me. He didn't even know of my existence until a few days ago."

"How…how can he not remember you? It's completely out of the realm of possibility that he could have forgotten you."

"Kouga, you need to leave. You can't stay here, it might cause too much trouble between you two."

"I'm not leaving with out you Kagome, now that Naraku is dead, we can finally be together." He said grabbing her arm, she started to struggle but gave up when she heard a growling sound behind her. She turned her head in time to see a flash of red jump from the trees.

"Let her go now," Inuyasha said his voice pulsing with rage. He took a step towards Kouga, his eyes flashed red in the light of the moon. Kouga threw her arm down, and stood in a battle stance.

"You want to fight? Bring it on!" Kouga yelled as he charged the hanyou in front of him. Kagome looked on, watching helplessly as the fight unfolded. She came to her senses in time to see Kouga about to punch Inuyasha in the face. She did the only thing that came to mind, she subjugated him into the ground.

"SIT!" she screamed causing his face to meet the sweet impact of earth. She ran to him, checking to make sure Kouga hadn't hurt him. Once she was done with her look over, she turned around.

"Kouga, you need to leave now. I will not save you, he will kill you if you stay." She said her voice full of rage as she looked at the demon who almost hurt her hanyou. Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground, and looked up at the girl. A memory then came to him.

--Flashback--

Purple beads appeared around his neck, he stopped on the ground, and tried to yank them off. Kaede looked to the black haired girl and yelled to her.

"Quickly Kagome, say a word of subjugation!" The girl picked up the Shikon no Tama.

"What word?" she asked Kaede.

"It does not matter what word, only your words have power to hold his spirit." Kagome began to run, only to fall a cliff off seconds later. The jewel fell from her grasp and rolled onto a nearby bridge. He appeared from the trees.

"How can you over power me, when you can't even sit up?" he asked jumping onto the bridge.

"A word to hold his spirit, but how will I know which one?" she asked, then spotting his dog ears an idea came to the girl. He about to pick up the Shikon no Tama with his claw hands, when she called out.

"Sit Boy." The beads around his neck became purple as his face met the wooden planks of the bridge.

--End Flashback--

His eyes glazed over as the memory faded away. He looked at the girl who stood in front of him, defending him. Even though, seconds ago he had been in a fight, almost about to kill her supposed "mate".

_'If what Kouga said was true, then why would she be defending me instead of him? Did he lie, is she truly not his woman?'_ anger spread through his chest as he remember Kouga calling her his woman. He stood up putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, intending to protect Kagome from Kouga. Even if the sword would not transform, he could always bluff. Inuyasha saw Kouga once again touching Kagome's arm, and forgot all his bluffing plans and drew Tetsusaiga. The blade glowed as it transformed into the famous fang, drawing the attention of the two a few feet away.

"It transformed, I heard that you could no longer wield it!" Kouga yelled the fright in him growing. Noticing Inuyasha was too busy staring at his sword, Kouga quickly turned and ran, becoming a swirling whirlwind. Kagome watched as he disappeared over the horizon, and turned around to Inuyasha who was staring at her bewilderment displayed on his face. He pushed Tetsusaiga into its hilt, and started to speak.

"You lied, you said that we had just recently met," he said anger in his eyes.

"We have," she replied avoiding eye contact.

"I had a flash-back after you yelled Sit; it was of you saying it before, when the Jewel was whole. You lied," he said again jumping into a tree nearby, letting his thoughts of today's events consume him. Kagome stood there a long while after he had gone into the tree, wondering what he remembered, and if it was good or bad. She looked up at the tree, hoping the hanyou would come back down. With no such luck, she journeyed back to the hut, the sun's rays peaking over the hills.


	13. His Questions and Hoshiko's Answer

**A/N: Callouts:**

Blahsblahs2001: I never knew you could say sweet like that! I didn't really mean to make Kouga say big words; it just came out that way. I'm glad that you feel loved to, as a writer I have to make all my readers feel loved…not! LoL! I'm just kidding. Enjoy the new chapter.

Princess of Stars: I would never forget, the questions that often vex me myself, I'm just kidding. Hope you like the next chapter.

Ashley Jo: I agree, it is getting good. But you've no idea what I've got planned for this story…muhahahaha. Sorry, I had to laugh evilly.

XDareXDevilX: So here's the new chapter. About your question, she won't journey on her own because she wants to be with Inuyasha, and also something else happens that you won't find out about until next chapter.

Suraug: Neither can I. But thanx for saying it kept your attention, tell me when it starts to get bad.

Naien: I know it is sooo sad that she is bitter now, I hate it but the show must go on. Here's the update.

Taeniaea: I always luv your reviews, they're really funny. Maybe not to you but to me they are.

**Yeah, I got all my seven reviews! Now to the rest of you though, I know I have like at least 20 other people out there, please make yourselves known…or else no other chapter! Review and I update. Oh and this chapter is going to be weird so sorry. And if any of you out there think I'm slipping, can you tell me? Some people say 13 is unlucky...hmm.**

Hoshiko awoke to the sound of commotion outside of the hut, she heard the sliding of the door being open and then closed. She waited until the voices drew farther away from the hut and then she got up to follow. She ran outside, just in time to see the hanyou run into the woods. Quickly but quietly she chased after him, his silver hair like a beacon calling her to him. Hoshiko hid in the tall grass far away from the quarrelling trio. A fight began between the wolf, and half demon, it took all her energy to restrain herself from not calling out to them to stop fighting. She watched as Kagome stood there, seconds later the miko finally regained her wit, in time to yell at Inuyasha.

"SIT!" she commanded, as the hanyou crashed into the ground. Hoshiko started to giggle, but quickly covered her mouth hoping none of them had heard her. They seemed to have not noticed, for they were too caught up in the events of their own lives. The wolf quickly became a strange swirling vortex and spun away, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to fight amongst themselves. Being too far away, Hoshiko could not here the conversation that unfolded between the two, but she knew it was serious. Minutes later Inuyasha jumped into a tree, which resulted in Kagome leaving. Hoshiko stepped out of the patch of bushes and walked up to the tree the hanyou sat in, and kneeled down onto the ground, still staring at him. He had become annoyed with her silence, and jumped down from the tree.

"Who are you girl?" he asked glaring at her.

"I'm a friend. You really should stop you know," she replied.

"Stop what?" he questioned.

"Trying to push her away, it's obvious that she loves you. Why else would she have stayed by your side for so many years?" the little girl said, standing up to face Inuyasha. He looked at her all the confusion of the past week building up, and showing on his face.

"People keep telling me that I know her, yet I only have one memory from the past telling me so. Then when I ask her, Kagome always says that she doesn't know me. I can smell that she is lying. Why would she lie to me, about something so important?"

"Because Inuyasha, she wants you to move on. She wants to you to leave the old life you had behind, for your own good, even if that means abandoning her. She loves you, enough to lose you, all over again." The sun rose higher in the sky, as the silence that descended upon the conversation became longer. He spoke.

"What do you mean, once again?"

"Umm, never mind?" she said.

"Please just tell me, I do not want to be lied to again."

"News travels fast around these parts, even though you might have been dead for only a few days, everyone knew of it. No one knows how you were brought back, except with your reappearance, someone else disappeared, Kagome. Now I might not be a reliable source of information, but I think that, Kagome did something to bring you back."

"Yeah right kid, you really need to stop letting your imagination run away," Inuyasha said as he ruffled her hair, and then jumped back up into the tree.

"Inuyasha, you've no idea how close to the truth I am. Someday you'll regain your memory, and be able to win Kagome back," She said looking at him one last time before walking into the woods.

'_Kagome, why do you not tell him the truth, he needs answers that only you can provide. Both of you feel the absence of something in your hearts, yet you ignore it, and try to move on with whatever life you have. If this goes on for much longer, the damage on your souls might become irreversible. Inuyasha you need to remember the past events, for the well being of you both.'_ A twig snapped behind Hoshiko, she spun around to see what was there.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked, fear rising in her veins. A demon stepped out from the trees. She screamed as loud as she could, before it knocked her to the ground.

**--In The Hut--**

Everyone was in the hut, all eating their breakfast when they heard the frightened scream of Hoshiko. Kagome ran out of the hut, to be followed seconds later by everyone else. She reached the place where she had heard it come from, and saw a demon advancing towards Hoshiko. It smiled at the little girl, swiping its claw at her, but she ducked in time to save herself. Spotting Kagome, Hoshiko ran over to her, and hid her behind her leg.

"Demon, what do you want with this girl?" Kagome asked.

"That is none of your concern," it replied, oblivious to the hanyou that stood behind him sword drawn. Inuyasha jumped above him, and swung his sword down. Kagome saw the shock on the demons face before it was killed. She turned around, and picked Hoshiko up. Looking back at Inuyasha, she saw him hugging Kikyou, and making sure she was alright. Kagome ran back to the hut, Hoshiko in her arms. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara saw the look in her eyes; it was full of heartbreak and sadness. Sango pushed through the embrace of Inuyasha and Kikyou and ran after her friend. She finally caught up with her at the hut.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay," Sango asked.

"No, I'm not," Kagome said breaking down, she started to sob. She ran into the embrace of Sango.

"Kagome, don't worry, he'll remember everything soon," Sango said trying to comfort the crying girl. Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled.

"You don't have to lie to cheer me up," Kagome replied leaving the hut. She walked outside the air calming all of her nerves. Walking on she came to a tree far from the view of people and sat down She replayed the battles that had gone on in her life lately.

'_All of the fights that I've been in lately, they all had Hoshiko there. What if she has something to do with the fights, what would someone want with her?'_ Kagome thought. Rustling of the branches above caused her to look up, and she saw Inuyasha.

"Why are you here Inuyasha, shouldn't you be with Kikyou?" she asked the bitterness she felt towards her showing in her voice.

"She wasn't hurt at all by the demons, so I came here to think. Why'd you come here?" he asked his silver hair blowing in a faint breeze.

"Same as you I guess."

"I found something out today, want to know what." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Sure, why not."

"Hoshiko said that we knew each other, and that makes what about five or so people saying I know you. Which means that you haven't been telling the truth, Kagome please just tell me, did we know each other in the past?"

"Inuyasha, the past is just that, the past. Go somewhere, dig a hole, and bury it. I will tell you nothing, for that is the way it has to be."

"I can't bury something that I don't know of Kagome, there are so many holes in my memory, all I want to do is fill them." She looked at him, and she found no pain or sadness, just confusion in his eyes.

"The memories you seek, I do not have only you have the power to recall them." She said getting up, and walking away. He watched her figure disappear from his sight, he was more confused now then he had ever been in his life.


	14. The Betrayal of A Lover

**A/N: No call-outs to the people who did review sorry. I'm not in the mood, sorry. To the rest of you 70 people who did read this story...you suck, come on. There is a little blue box down on the bottom left hand of the screen. Click it and review, after your done with the new chapter.**

**Dedication**: XDareXDevilX, this goes out to you, you gave me the idea for her to journey on her own for awhile. Thanx, it going to make the story last longer.

* * *

Kikyou stood there looking down on the small child. 

'_This child has caused so much trouble, and for what? Only to get to Kagome, why the hell does **he** want to get to her? So many questions, yet I have none of the answers. **He** asks me to kidnap her now, because all of **his** other minions have failed. I do not want to do this, it means I have to betray…'_ she looked over at Inuyasha her actions finishing her own thoughts. Kikyou slowly picked up the small child, her gentle actions not waking the girl.

_'I may hate my reincarnation for trying to take what is rightfully mine at times, but taking something that is dear to her is wrong. I will stay true to what I said; I will eventually kill her and Inuyasha. But using **his** plans, is not what I want, I am just another minion to **him**.'_ Kikyou got up and walked to the door, looking one last time at her "love". She left sliding the door open slowly so not to wake the others. Walking out onto the gravel road, the rocks crunched under her feet, awakening the small child. Hoshiko looked at Kikyou, not seeing her as the undead miko she was, but as Kagome. In her still dream like state, Kikyou's resemblance to Kagome was enough to convince her that she was the real thing. Hoshiko smiled and fell back into the land of magic and wonder, her dreams. Kikyou looked down at the small child, wondering why she had not screamed in fear at the sight of someone foreign carrying her. She continued until the coverage of trees surrounded her, cloaking her from sight, from normal humans.

--**The Hut—**

Inuyasha woke to the sound of gravel outside the hut crunching under someone's weight. He stood, his shadow falling upon Kagome, waking her from the restless night mare that haunted her unconscious state.

"Inuyasha what is it?" she asked grogginess in her voice.

"Nothing go back to sleep," he said leaving the hut to investigate. Kagome got up too, following him outside. He ran fast, but not fast enough to escape her. Inuyasha abruptly stopped, making Kagome to run into him. Peering around him she saw the reason for the sudden stop, Kikyou. She was standing still, staring at something small. Kagome passed Inuyasha, who was motionless, her curiosity getting the better of her. Walking up on Kikyou she saw that the small object was Hoshiko. Kagome looked at Kikyou, who looked as if something shocking had happened.

"Give her back," Kagome said. Kikyou looked at her, finally coming to her senses. She smirked coldly.

"I have a job to do. I will do it no matter what," Kikyou said. White soul-collectors appeared around her. Wrapping their bodies around hers, lifting her up and away from Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome tried to run towards her, somehow trying to defy gravity.

"Kikyou, I will find you and get Hoshiko back!" she screamed. Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. His shocked feelings still showed upon his face. She walked up to him, and slapped his face.

"Look what your stupid excuse for love has done now. She has stolen the only person who still cares for me. Inuyasha look around in the hut over there, it's filled with people who love and care for you. All you have to do is look in front of you, and you'll see someone who loves you more than anything else in the world. You don't have to "love" someone who you know will never love you in return, when you have me!" she stood there looking at the ground, shocked at what she had said. He looked at her now, his attention finally focused.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that Hoshiko was taken. We'll begin the search for her tomorrow in the morning. I truly am sorry," he said apologizing.

"No, **we** won't, this is a journey that I have to take on my own. She is my responsibility, I will find her." Kagome started to walk away, but halted as she heard the words he whispered.

"Stubborn as you always have been Kagome. Will you ever change?" he asked. She turned around, to see him staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha, I will never change. For I know that if I do, you might not come back to me. I…no matter what, I will always wait for you Inuyasha. No matter how lost you are." She walked away into the surrounding forest. The trees around her started to darken, as she drew farther away from Inuyasha. She stopped, casting her senses out, she caught a half demon.

"How the hell is it possible that you're alive…Naraku." she asked.


	15. The Choking of the Miko

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry no Callouts today. I have to write a LA project. I know you're probaly like why the hell should I review...well cause I need encouragement. Or no other chapter. Ha! Sorry this chap. is sooo short.

* * *

**

"Ah my little Kagome how does the life of the living fair you?" asked a man coming out from behind a tree dressed in a gaudy baboon outfit. She gave him a glare heated with hate.

"I will never be anything close to yours. You still haven't answered my question, what the hell are you doing alive Naraku." She asked keeping her eyes on him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that same question Kagome? Last time I had checked you'd sacrificed yourself to bring back Inuyasha. Imagine my surprise when I find out that you're alive. At least when you were dead, all the sacrifices I'd made to kill Inuyasha weren't in vain. When you were dead; it was kind of a bonus, added to the fact that Inuyasha didn't have a spec of memory about you."

"What the hell kind of sacrifices have you made Naraku? You haven't, I hardly even thought you knew the meaning of the word sacrifice." Kagome said turning around beginning to walk away.

"My little stubborn priestess, you're right I have sacrificed nothing. But the same does not apply to you; you've given everything for the hanyou Inuyasha. Has he ever given anything for you? I think not. Since his death meant nothing. As you can see I am still alive and well. But I cannot say that for a little girl you said you would protect. What was her name…oh yes, Hoshiko." Kagome stopped in her tracks. She turned around, to see Naraku taking off his hood. He was smirking.

"What the hell have you done to her?"

"Nothing… as of yet, precious miko. You know someone as powerful as you should not have attachments to humans, they will get you into more trouble than their worth."

"What do you mean powerful? I'm nothing close to powerful. I'm just a priestess, nothing more."

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…you have merely not tested the strength of your powers. You may be the most powerful priestess to have lived in quite some time. That is why I want you to join me. If you do, I can assure you the girl's life. You would have my word that she would never be harmed again." He grabbed her arm with one of his tentacle things, dragging him to meet his face.

"Join me, or have her death on your conscience for the rest of your pitiful life," he said. She smirked and spit into his face, causing him to drop her.

"I will get her on my own, with out **ANYONE'S** help!" she yelled at him. Naraku looked at her, anger filling his face. He grabbed her again, his grip close to breaking her arm. He was about to speak when someone interrupted.

"Let go of her Naraku!" screamed Inuyasha. He drew his Tetsusaiga, putting it in front of him. Naraku smiled coldly at his pitiful attempt to save his unknown soul mate.

"Kagome, I will kill him if he interferes," Naraku said another tentacle appeared. Fear wiggled its way onto her face.

"No, I will make sure he cannot get in the way," she said. Naraku dropped her on the ground. She walked over to Inuyasha. Looking at the ground she began to speak in a whispered tone.

"Inuyasha, please leave."

"No fucking way. I'm going to kill him for turning Kikyou away from me." She looked at him hatred now written clearly on her face.

"Inuyasha you will not interfere! I hate you!" she yelled. Startling him with the anger of the statement, she continued even after seeing his shocked face.

"After everything that Kikyou has done to you. You still want to avenge that clay pot whore, every decision she has made has been of her own accord! I can't believe you…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown like that, guess everything has built up inside of me over the days. Go away Inuyasha, what is going on here has nothing to do with you." His ears lowered as he discovered that she had dismissed him. But he still stood tall. She smiled thinking that he was as stubborn as she was. Naraku started cackling behind them.

"Ah Kagome, you have no idea how entertaining this is. But please rap this up before I lose my patience," he said inspecting his claws for dirt. She walked back up to him.

"Do not speak until I am done Naraku. You've no idea how hard it is to tell him to leave, especially when my heart calls out for him. So shut the hell up…please," she said turning back around to face her hanyou. A cold hand wrapped around her neck, causing her to turn around and face Naraku.

"Impudent wench do not speak to me that way!" he yelled at her. She started to hit his arm holding her neck, trying to gain oxygen. Inuyasha watched from a distance, the woman who had moments ago stuck up to him **_and_** Naraku struggle to stay alive.


	16. The New Found Powers

**A/N: Yes...it's time for Callouts!**

Simonkal of Inuy: Omg thank you sooo much for the call out it was sooo sweet! I also wanted to give you one too so yeah I did. About the other chapters, it's okay, just as long as you review when you can. I reeeaaally hope you like this one.

Kogainuyashshesshylover: Umm...don't you mean dudet? I am a girl :). Thank you for the review luved it!

**Okay I really want to reccomend like thousands of storys...yet alas I will only reccomend one of my faves!**

**Confrontation by Simonkal of Inuy. This is a great story, it is sooo good. I'd give it like a 20 out of ten. But that is just me and myweird ways so yeah :). **

**Oh and guys I really don't want to sound like a bitch, but can I get7 reviews? I really want to give you people the other chappy but, I will hold out until I get my & reviews. I'm really sorry though...you will love the other chapter. Sorry this is short, but I wanted to save juicy stuff for the next chapter. I'll give you the name of the chapter... :). _Dissinigration of a Bandit._ YEAH!

* * *

**

Inuyasha started to run towards the scene that had unfolded before him. Kagome turned her head, her vision now blurred by tears of pain, only to see a blur of red running towards her and Naraku.

"No!" she yelled as she put her hand up hoping to her dear Kami that she would be able to stop him. He halted in his place, seeing a barrier in front of him. Inuyasha tried to walk into it, only to be shocked by the magnitim it held against him. Kagome looked on surprised, she saw her fingernails glowing bright blue with an unknown power. Naraku watched her, shocked at the power eminating from her aura. She turned her head back towards Naraku, a suprisingly chilly smile on her face.

"What the hell are you?" he asked. She started to pry his fingers from her neck, making each one snap from the force of the inhumanly strength she now controled.

"You know I'm starting to get really tired of people asking me that question all the time. You were the one who told me I had powers beyond anyone for quiet some time, you also said I just needed to test it out. Think of this as target practice." She was done with prying his fingers off of her neck, instead of letting go she held the arm. Putting a hand in front of Naraku's face she allowed light to illuminate through her hands. She smirked as his cocky expression turned to one of fear. A beam shot from her hands, destroying the figure that she held. The forces of gravity pulled her to the ground, creating several bruises and scratches but nothing serious. Kagome quickly got up and brushed herself off, and looked over to see Inuyasha on the outside of the still intact barrier. She walked over to the paper thin barrier that held her from her love. Inuyasha snarled at her.

"Wench! You killed the man that caused Kikyou's death! I want to avenge her, I could always take your life since you killed Naraku," he said rage in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, calm down. That was not Naraku, it was merely a puppet. You do not have to go to the extremes of killing me. Especially when I am already dead on the inside." He looked at her, the blue light of the barrier showing an emotion that she tried to hide from him every single day since they had met...heartbreak. Sorrow filled her body, because ofhis statement. It made it hard to move from the spot she stood in, the lead of unhappiness weighing down in her veins. She attempted to turn around, her priestess pants rustled with the little spasm of muscle movement. Taking the moment of immobilaztion she was having, Inuyasha began to speak.

"Kagome I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have turned on you."

"Inuyasha, it's ok. But a week ago you didn't even know of me, and probaly would' ve never apologized for an outburst like that. Don't say your sorry, I know you meant it. Its okay to do it to someone you hardly even care for. Inuyasha I'm always going to be here for you. I'll always want to be with you no matter what. I love you," she said the last part in a whisper. Thinking it was low enough for the hanyou not pick it up on his hearing...she was wrong. Lifting her hand she placed it on the barrier, tears trailing down her face. The trails of moisture went unknown to the half demon for he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

_'I've heard what she said before. Damnit, I can't even place those words in my memory, since I hardly have one.'_ He came from his thoughts to be greeted by the smell of salt. Drops cascaded down her nose, falling onto the ground providing it moisture. She finally gained the feeling back into her body.Kagome turned and ran, a single word escaped her pursed lips. The barrier evaporated into the air, as she got farther away from him. He still stood there, his mind reeling from the last word spoken between them.

_'Always, thats what she said. Does that mean that she'll always... love me? Why the hell would someone love a horrible hanyou? Yet why would she say it if she did not mean it? Gease, I'd give anything to have that kid right about now. She seems to have all the answers.'_ He ran away from the forest as fast as he could, trying to recapture memories lost to him long ago. Never knowing that only one person, someone who would always love him no matter what, was the only being on earth who could restore thegaps ofpast events in his memory.


	17. The Dissinergration of A Bandit

**A/N: I Do Not Own Inuyasha...unfortunately. **

**To everyone...I have updated my profile and their is a new description for anew story. Look at the pro and tell me what you thinkand if I should post it. Thanx! Review to be known or elseno other chapter! Ha!Beat that...youcan't so there! Next chapter title: _Revenge and Plots_**

**Reccommendation: Losing You by Kagomeinuluv...this is a very good fan fiction.If you like mine then you'll def. luv hers! Go and check it out...after you read this new chappie. **

**Will you guys tell me...am I slipping on my writing skills?**

The rising of the sun in front of her started to fade in and out. Kagome didn't know whether it was from the scrapes she'd gained that had started to bleed immensely when she had left Inuyasha's sight, or from the sleep she'd not had by staying up all night battling Naraku. All the energy used to keep Inuyasha away, and kill Naraku's puppet had drained her of all physical strength. Her eyelids started to drift down, closing out the light around her.

_'No, I have to stay awake. Hoshiko's life depends on me. I need to save her...please forgive me-'_ her body fell to the ground. The will to save Hoshiko started to over power unconscious demand for rest. Her hands pushed her up off of the ground, she froze staying in that position. She couldn't move, her arms started to become heavy with the pressure of her body turning them to Jell-O. She fell down once again onto the welcoming earth.

_'Hoshiko, please forgive me. I need to rest, to save you. Please, I'm sorry,"_ she thought. Darkness folded around her as she gave in to the demand of sleep. Two men came out from the bushes, seeing her body lying helpless on the ground, they smirked. One was fat, his extra weight flowing into ripples near his stomach, and his beady little eyes looked around, they seemed to watch everything going on around them. He was bald and short, overshadowed by his tall companion. The other man towered over everything, two sizes too big for a bandit. His eyes were an ocean aqua that bugged from their sockets. Cropped on his head was untamed and unruly hair.

"Ryu, look we found a little priestess...lucky us. Maybe she'll be able to purify us when she wakes up, I'm having some nasty thoughts." said the fat man smirking at his companion. He started to inch his hand towards her, to be stopped by Ryu. Ryu grabbed his arm and looked at him sternly.

"No Habaken...we wait until nightfall, so no one will be around." Ryu said. Habaken's eyes gleamed with joy.

'_God Damn it I can't believe I have to stay with this stupid perverted little man. Priestess, please wake up before nightfall, I cannot ensure your safety longer than that. Even the stupid little man has a patience limit.'_ Ryu thought looking down at the unconscious woman.

**-Nightfall-**

Kagome awoke to see a fire crackling next to her body, the flames dance against the night sky. She looked over and saw two men looking at her, her eyes became wide with fear. She stood up looking down at them she began to speak her voice filled with confidence she no longer had.

"Who are you?" she asked backing away as they stood up.

"We little missy are what you probably call bandits. We're here to collect you for a little fun," said Habaken leering at her. She turned her back and began to walk away from the men.

'_I don't have time for this I have to save Hoshiko. I swear if this man doesn't leave me alone…I will kill him for getting the way of my rescue attempt,'_ she thought.

"Are you afraid of us little missy...you should be," he said. She turned around, and ran up to him inhumanly fast. She held his throat, and glared into his eyes.

"You are nothing close to what I would be afraid of. You're nothing but a sad defenseless man. Don't make me laugh me... afraid of you. Yeah right. Do not bother me again," she said dropping him back onto the ground. He scooted away until his back was against a tree trunk.

"You should be frightened miko! I'm the leader of the gang of Namida-shizuku!" he yelled.

"Uh-huh...sure whatever," she looked over to Ryu.

"Will you take a message to your gang for me?" she asked.

"Yes oh great miko," he said sarcasm running through his voice. She smirked at his way to keep humor in such a dire situation.

"Tell them not to disturb me again...or people will die," she said.

"Of course," Ryu said.

"Do you really need your companion here to take the message?" she asked her cold eyes falling upon Habaken.

"No…I do not miss," Ryu replied smirking as Habaken. Her hands overlapped in front of her as her nails began to glow a deathly blue. A scream sounded around them, and she stood smiling at the pile of ashes.

"You know even in the unconsciousness state, I am aware of everything that went on while I was out. You may not have meant to of saved me, but you did…thank you." she said turning her gaze to Ryu. He stood there shocked at what she'd said and done.

"You are welcome priestess, but I did not save you, you obviously saved yourself. Good bye, I will try to telling the group that you do not want to be disturbed. But once they hear that you killed our leader... they will want revenge," he said trying to tell her to run while she could.

"Just as long as you do not involve yourself with the mess...I will clean it up," she replied walking away. He watched as her figure retreated into the forest that surrounded them.

"I do not know if you will be able to priestess," he said turning around and running away the other way to deliver the news of their leader's death and the message of the miko.

**With Kagome**

She continued to walk on until she was out of sight of the man, collapsing onto a nearly uprooted tree root nearby. Closing her eyes she smiled at she remembered the defiance the man had had towards her. Opening her eyes she saw soul collectors circling above her. A look of vengeance and hatred appeared on her face as she looked around to find the owner of the demon.

"Kikyou...how dare you show your face around me after stealing Hoshiko," she said as the undead woman stepped out from behind the tree trunk.

"Hello Kagome. It's been awhile. It hasn't I know, but still. I'm not here to talk to you of that wretched child, I'm here to discuss Inuyasha," she said.

"Please just be quiet! I actually love Inuyasha. You hate him with all your being. How the hell can you stay in his heart! I am but a memory soft, faint, and flickering, about to be diminished. When some how you are alive and living color to him!" Kagome yelled standing up to face Kikyou head on.

"I will never again love Inuyasha. We belonged together at one point...but not now."

"If you know that you two do not belong together...why do you get in the way of our love?" Kagome asked.

"To him I am the love he has lost!" Kikyou exclaimed.

"No you are not! And I'll be damned if I allow you to take my place in his heart!" Kagome yelled back at Kikyou.

"What place? He remembers nothing of you, Kagome. There was nothing in his heart when he found me, just confusion. The light in his eyes no longer shines for you but me. You will never find away to take him back."

"Damn you Kikyou...damn you to hell! I will take back what has been mine. He has been since I unpinned him from the spell you put him under!" Kagome yelled at Kikyou to find that she had already disappeared.


	18. Plots Of Revenge

**A/N Thank some of you for the reviews...as for the others who didn't, I understand about the technical errors. My computer was effected by it too so yeah. I also want to apologize for not doing call outs. But as I sit here writing this, It is 2 in the morning, yet I can not seem to stop writing. SO I will put it to use. Review for the next chapter. Prieview name:_Savior From The Near Execution

* * *

_**

She sat there hours after the undead miko had left. Finally standing up, she walked on. Twigs and leaves crunched in her wake.

_'Kikyou was right. I no longer belong in Inuyasha's heart, yet I want to try to hang on to the idea that he might still be mine,'_ she stopped in her tracks. The bushes behind her started to rustle with the force of a moving object. Ryu stepped out.

"Didn't I send you back to the little group you belong to?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Yes, you did. But I wanted to warn you, they've decided to avenge the death of our leader. Priestess you need to leave. Go anywhere; you just need to get far away from here."

"What do you care if I live or die?"

"I care…because I just do."

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Ryu, my name is Ryu."

"Ryu…use the wisdom you have in your head…and stay out the fight that is to come."

"Priestess, this fight will not be safe for you either."

"Oh, this won't be safe? I've been through worse," she said and laughed.

"Worse? Probably not, a girl like you can't defend yourself, they will kill you."

"I've been through things that have hardened me, do not judge whether I can kill them or not. I will not die by the hands of some low life gang. Besides…I need to stay alive to save a few friends of mine."

"These friends…they must be very important, especially if you are willing to sacrifice your life to save them."

"I have to rescue a child in my care…" she said staring vacantly at the ground, her thoughts now consuming her.

_'And Inuyasha. I need to save him also, whether he will accept my help is his decision. I said that I could not restore his memories, and that only he could. I lied, I know that I must give him his memories back soon. Even though I do not know how I came to possess something so prescious,'_ She was disrupted from her thoughts as Ryu spoke.

"Priestess, the people in my gang will soon find out of my disappearance. I need to go back to the camp, meet me tonight at the lake. It is west of here, keep walking down this path and you will find it," he said pointing to a hardly used path. She began to walk down the trail, hearing his last parting words spoken

"I will meet you tonight, I will not be sure when. Wait for me, please." She nodded, even though she knew he would not see. Ryu watched as she started to disappear, and turned around smiling. He turned and ran to the campsite, to be stopped by hand grabbing his shirt.

"Fraternizing with the enemy? Ryu I thought you were better than that," said a man stepping out from the bushes.

"Oh it is just you Jiro. What are you doing here?" Ryu asked.

"I'm following you. I saw you leave in such a rush, you didn't look to well so I decided to check up on you."

"How kind, thank you."

"That is the woman who killed our leader so easily? She hardly seems like a threat to me," Jiro asked pointing towards the path the priestess had left by. Ryu smirked at his statement, for he had not seen the cold look in her eyes when she had killed Habaken. It was as if she wasn't alive on the inside or something, that she was a lifeless woman who walked and was able to talk. He'd never looked her in the eyes, afraid that he would find something horrible. Such as the sorrow she harbored from the rest of the world. Ryu had heard sadness in her voice, although it was concealed well.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Ryu.

"Yeah I guess. So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh…I'm going to meet her by the lake tonight. Come on let's start walking back to camp," said Ryu walking in front of Jiro. Jiro smiled coldly at Ryu, and pulled something from a hidden sheath under his shirt. He ran the small deadly knife through Ryu's gut. Ryu put his hand to his stomach to find blood gathering in the middle of his shirt. He looked behind him to see Jiro standing there with a bloodied knife.

"There is only one problem with your plan; you won't be the one meeting her."

"Why?" Ryu asked.

"You were the only link our gang had to the priestess so we needed to use you to get to her. Now that we know where she will be…we have no need for you."

"I thought you were my friend…"

"It is so sad how you can be tricked so easily Ryu. You need to raise your guard, people will do anything to rise in the social chain," Jiro said walking away, leaving Ryu to die alone on the cold hard floor of the woods.

"Priestess…I am sorry I have failed in trying to protect you from the Namida-shizuku …forgive me," Ryu said before his spirit departed from his body, finally free from his past in the gang.

----

Jiro walked away smirking.

'_Stupid Ryu, you were just an appendage in the gang…obviously you were expendable. You were weak; you did not deserve to live.'_ He thought as he came up in the bandit's camp. He walked into his tent, pushing the flap open. The area inside was perfectly clean, for a bandits tent. He looked in the middle of the room to find that his desk had a note, sealed with blood. He walked over to the note and unsealed it, reading the contents on the inside.

_-Jiro_

_I wish you good luck tonight in trying to kill the priestess. If you do in fact succeed, where many others have fail, contact me._

_-Naraku_

Jiro ran from his tent, and grabbed a random bandit outside. He turned the man to face him in the eyes.

"Do you know if anyone had been in my tent today?" he asked anger welling up in his voice.

"No, sir no one has been in there besides you," the man said cowering. Jiro let go of the man, watching as he scurried away in fright from his rage.

_'Who the hell is this man Naraku? How did he get into my tent? It isn't possible that anyone could make it into the campsite, without drawing attention to them. And how does he know of my plans to kill that priestess…I haven't told anyone yet. I want to kill her on my own, and get all the credit. I wonder what Naraku had meant by if I succeed where so many others have failed. Whatever he meant…I still have continue on with my plan to kill the girl.'_ Jiro thought walking back into his tent to wait until it was time to execute his plan…and the miko.


	19. The Savior Of The Execution

**A/N: No authors call outs today, I'm sorry...review though. I will give you preview name for new chapter...it;s going to be soooo great! _Preview Name:The Garden of Memories_**

**Oh and an extra...to the person who asked about DNangel and me copying something from it, I've never seen that show...so I wouldn't know anything from it.**

**Dedication: Simonkal of Inuy, you were one of my first reviewers, and asked questions that floated around in my head most of the time. I hope I've answere most of them. I also wanted to thank you for allowing me to contact you, and taking your own time out of the day to reply to my questions.**

**Thanks: Tairoru-Chan I wanted to thank you for the feedback you gave me in the beginning. I'm sorry that I might've overreacted. I just hope that you still read this story, and are able to except my apology. If you do, could you review. Thank you again for what you did, and I'm sorry I blew a gasket.

* * *

**

Kagome sat on a rock looking up at the night sky, counting the trillions of stars above. The moon's light shown on the surface of the lake below. The stars above started to twinkle on and off, as if to warn the person watching below, of what she is going endure.

A few twigs snapped behind her.

She still looked up at the sky, seemingly oblivious to the world around her.

A branch cracked under the pressure of someone's weight.

Yet she no longer looked at the sky, her attention had been caught. She kept her face emotionless as she felt the presence. A man with buzzed blond hair stepped out of from the cover of the trees. His dull charcoal eyes caught sight of the supposed "powerful priestess" in front of him. Becoming angry slits as he remember Ryu saying that her appearance was deceiving. He took a few steps forward, a medium height shadow appearing behind him, created by the flowing light from the moon.  
"Priestess I am here to collect the blood debt that you owe to my gang," Jiro said to Kagome. She stood up and turned around to look at him, her once emotional mask now cracked with anger.

"Where is Ryu? What have you done to him?" she asked venom running through her voice.

"He is no longer with us. It is your fault though, that he is dead. Of it had not been for you, he would've been alive right now…or maybe not. His life was in your hands, and you didn't even care." She flinched at his statement, fury claiming her thoughts. She quickly regained her emotionless face.

"I've enough lives on my hands as it is, I do not need to be responsible for a life that was never in my care."

"Priestess I could care even less about Ryu then you do. I will say it again; your blood needs so be spilled in order to pay the death of our leader."

"I am unable to give you my life…the blood however; I am fully capable of giving to you." She leaned down and picked up a small sharp rock lying on the side of the lake. Kagome walked over to him and slit her wrist. As the blood welled into a small puddle on her arm, she flicked it at him, creating a diagonal splatter of blood across his face and shirt. Jiro wiped the red substance from his face.

"What the hell?" he asked his face muddled with confusion.

"You said that my blood needed to be spilled; there you have your evidence for your "kill". Now leave," she replied walking back to stare at the lake. He saw her wrist glow with a pink light, suddenly the cut that could've caused her death now was fully healed. He became consumed in his thoughts, nearly as much as she was in hers.

_'How dare she dismiss me, the great Jiro! She will not live long enough to regret her mistake.'_ He drew his knife still dripping with Ryu's blood. Jiro walked stealthily up to Kagome, she'd dismissed him a long time ago, forgetting entirely about him. Two inches away from her, his hand free of the knife moved of its own accord, striking her. Her head hit the rock, the one that she'd sat upon mere minutes ago. An eerie thud sounded through the quiet area. He stood over her his eyes gleaming with hatred.

"The blood spilt was not enough…I must take your life. Before I do tell me, how were you able to heal the slash on your wrist?" he asked. She was unable to respond. Her sight started to fade as blood leaked from her head.

_'I need to heal the wound on my head…I'm so tired. I'll sleep for a little bit.'_ She thought plummeting into the shadows of her mind.

"Answer my question!" he yelled.

Five Minutes Earlier

The moon gleamed down onto his silver haired head, making it glow with brilliance. Inuyasha's dark red kimono blended in with shade of the tree's leaves. Wind blew his hair sideways, making him brush the overgrown bangs away. Pitch black surrounded his senses, as he retreated into his world of thoughts.

_'Where is she? I've been trying to find her since that night with Naraku. It's as if she is able to hide her scent from me or something…but why? Damn, I can't believe I'm just sitting here wondering about some girl I hardly even know.'_ He jumped down from the tree, exhaling the breath he'd with held. Breathing in through his nose, he caught the scent of copper…blood. He inhaled again, trying to catch the owner's scent. Lavender and honeysuckle filled his mind, realization dawned on him.

'_Kagome,'_ his thought became jumbled as he ran towards the scent. Seconds felt like minutes, as he tried to make it to her, praying that she was still okay. He came into a clearing with a peaceful lake, only to see some man with Kagome's blood on his shirt standing over her motionless body. Angry hard golden eyes changed to crimson red. Purple stripes appeared on his face, oddly standing out against his sun kissed face. Anger rolled off of him in strong violent waves.

"What are you?" Jiro asked the hanyou. No answer was given except a few grunts and growls in his direction. Jiro stepped away from the priestess, seeing the hanyou run to her aid. Inuyasha eyes turned back to their original state, and the purple spikes faded away, becoming nothing but a memory to the onlooker a few feet away. He picked her up in his arms and looked at her serene face.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes opened, and filled love at the site of golden orbs staring at her. The scent of her blood became faint as her powers healed the gash on head.

"Inuyasha…you came. Thank you," she turned her gaze from him to Jiro.

"I do not know your name, and you do not know mine. Let us keep it that way. Tell your friends that I am dead; you will win their affection and favor. Tell them that the blood on your shirt is mine, and complications arose when I fought back. You then buried my body to hide evidence of your success to anyone other than yourself. This way you get what you want…and I get what I want…my life."

"But what of the man who gave me the note, that if I succeeded in killing you to contact him?" Jiro asked.

"What man do you speak of?" Inuyasha asked intercepting on their conversation.

"On the note he said his name was Naraku," replied Jiro.

"Tell him nothing he will merely think that you failed, and were unable to execute me. He will not contact you again if you do as I said. Now if you'll excu-" Kagome was unable to finish her sentence, sleep had taken her. Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked, jumping up above the trees.

"Wench it has only been two days, and with out me you **are** defenseless," he said, not seeing the smirk of her own that played across her lips.

_'Inuyasha, you have no idea how wrong you are. I protected myself as much as needed, I would've dealt with that man on my own if you had not come to "save me".'_ She thought snuggling into the outside of his cloth of the fire rat.


	20. Garden Of Memories

**A/N: Yes...it is time for CALLOUTS:**

pUrple cRUsh: Yes...I know I reeeaaly wanted to bring Inuyasha back...and now I have! Yeah!

Simonkal of Inuy: I luved your new chapter! It rocked! I wasn't able to review though cause my internet went out lastnight, so I'll do it in a few.I kind changed the things in the last chapter, 'cause of your review...so thanx! So Kagome did not plan on him hitting her, and the smirk at the end, was just kinda happiness on her part. And it was 'cause he didn't know of what she'd done the other night. And as for the dedication, if you didn't like it sorry. But I wanted to thank you for what you've done soo yeah:)

Alberta: Thank you for the review, I update at least 2 times a week...so you don't have to wait very long. Hope you like this chapter.

HelikaAkileh: I have never actually read or seen DNAngel or whatever, yet someone sadi that I'd copied that from a book or something. So I had to say that I didn't...cause I really didn't. Thanx for the review!

KagomeInuLuv: I OMgosh luved ur new chapter...it was grrreat! In my story...I think Kagome would win in a fight. She's becoming like crazy powerful now...it's kinda scary.

Oxymoronique: I know, I hate myself for 1. Making her seem like a bitch at times, and 2. Making her life so miserable! And yes of course I update alot...since I have like no life! I update atleast twice a week. So yeah, enjoy the new chapter.

**To the rest of you I have a question...was I the only one who like fell in love with Ryu? I mean come on he was sooo sweet! And I also have to say that I kinda sorta want atleast 8 reviews...If that is okay. Preview chapter name:_Journey To Naraku's Castle

* * *

_**

Fireflies flew above in the sky, their light somehow stronger than that of the moon. Below them lay a garden of roses, daffodils, daisies, and every type of flower imagined. Trees surrounded this little garden environment. Placed far away from anyone…meaning no one, not even Naraku himself would ever find it. Everything was positioned in a circle, as if waiting for someone to fly down from above and drop in the middle.

Inuyasha landed on the grass gracefully, laying Kagome down next to him.

"Inuyasha, how…how were you able to come to my aid in time? I mean I probably could've protected myself well enough, but how were you able to save me?" she asked sitting up and looking at him.

His eyes stole a glance towards her, trying to read her thoughts by the way her body was positioned. He stayed dead silent, deciding to allow her to speak her thoughts out loud.

"I mean you shouldn't have been able to smell my scent. I know that I successfully hid that…was it something else?" she asked trying to get up on her legs. As she stood up her legs gave out beneath her. Strong hands gripped her arms allowing her feet to touch the ground.

"I wasn't able to smell your scent until after I had smelled blood. This whole time you've been hiding your scent from me. You truly must be a powerful priestess, to be able to hide **everything** from me…of all people."

His golden irises met her chocolate ones, moments passed between the two. Around them the fireflies flew higher up into the sky becoming a circle around them, it was done as if by **magic**. They still stood staring at one another. He pulled her up farther...closer to him. She put her hand next to his face, touching his cheek. His face nestled into her palm, rubbing his cheek against her hand. The area became lighter around them, but it went unnoticed for they were too caught in each other's eyes. A blue light started to appear from Kagome's middle finger, it quickly became a small glowing orb. Memories long ago forgotten by the hanyou floated around inside of it. She drew her eyes from his gaze to see the orb coming from her fingers. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the past events that were no longer inside of Inuyasha's head coming out from her hand. The ball flew into his head knocking him back a few steps. He shook his head, his silver hair glistened with the light cast down upon them from the fireflies. His bangs now covered his eyes, recognition and confusion drifting in and out of the golden windows. He looked up.

"Kagome," he said running to embrace her as if it were for the last time. She stood in the warm loving hug of her hanyou. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, her hands making a death grip lock on his back.

"Inuyasha…you remember," she whispered into his chest. He hugged her tighter, stealing breath from both of them with the intense force. Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes.

_'He's back… my Inuyasha's back. The love of my life,'_ she thought.

"Why? You told me that you could not give them back, how did you have all my memories?" he asked backing away, mistrust written on his face.

"I don't really know, it came to my knowledge a few hours ago that I had them in my possession. I am sorry Inuyasha…truly I am."

"Kagome, I am finally able to remember the events of my past. I am finally able to remember **you**," he said walking up to her and grasping her again. He held her tight, his nails digging into her scalp. He thought that this whole thing might all be a dream…one that he would soon wake up from.

"Inuyasha, you've no idea how long I've waited for you to finally come back to me. But you are not allowed to have the memories yet; the course of the future will change if you remember everything."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"No, you must not be told of what is to come. Tell me, Inuyasha…, who fills your thoughts now, me or Kikyou?" she asked. He looked into her eyes, and saw a flash of hope flow through.

"I will not answer that, you know the choice I have made-" he looked at her; her face showed features of sorrow, and pain.

"Kagome with out even knowing it…I made the decision long ago, I chose you." She looked up her eyes sparkling with unshed tears of happiness. Kagome wrapped her arms around his silver hair, grasping it for dear life.

"Inuyasha…you broke your promise. You said that you would never forget me," she said hiccupping as the tears broke from her eyes soaking his kimono. Making the red fabric shades darker than it was meant to be.

"I know Kagome, I'm so sorry. I never meant to," he said petting her hair with his hand. She lifted her head from his chest, and stepped back from his embrace. She lifted her hand to her own face, and caught one of the tears that had been drifting down it. She stared absentmindedly at the small droplet of water.

"It's funny isn't it? How when I'm so sad, my mind goes on ignoring the heartbroken pain, at least until these tears come out of my eyes. It's as if the minute they start to come out, all the barriers around my heart crumble." She said.

"Kagome, nothing has changed. When I defeat Naraku, we can finally be together. We can live happily ever after, forever."

"Now, how many girls have you made that promise to? Inuyasha you will not be the one to kill Naraku. You had your chance, now it is my turn."

"What the hell do you mean it is your turn now? Kagome, you will surely die if you go up against Naraku! I will not allow you to throw away your life, as if it were trash or something."

"Inuyasha, I have no choice in this matter. The events of this battle have been planned for thousands of years. Naraku will die. I will kill him, even if it means sacrificing my life."

"Kagome, I will not allow you to die. **I** will kill Naraku!"

"Why? For your precious Kikyou?" she asked anger now empowering her voice. He became quiet, his protests now lost.

"Inuyasha, you may have made your decision, yet part of your heart still belongs to her. No matter what, you will protect her; her life means more to you than mine does. But it's as if saving mine would help, I am going to die anyway." His silence broke at this statement.

"What the hell do you mean that you will die soon!"

"Have you ever heard of someone who's ever had this much power! The strength that flows through my veins is too powerful, even for a miko like me. No one was ever meant to control this much. Yet when you failed in killing Naraku, the Fates knew that they had to destroy him somehow. So they decided to give me the choice to stay upon earth when I died, knowing that I would choose to stay by your side no matter the price. They gave me the power to destroy Naraku, even knowing that it would destroy me too. Everything is starting to unravel isn't it? The plan for the future, and for the world. All I have to do is kill Naraku, and then I will finally be able to bring peace everywhere."

"Yes, but at what price? You'd be sacrificing your life…why?"

"So that you would be able to live on with your life Inuyasha. But in order to do all of this…you must once again lose your memories."

"No, these are mine, shouldn't I be able to control my own life! Why the hell would I give my memories up for a fate that will lead to your death? Tell me!" he demanded.

"Inuyasha you have no choice in this matter, my death is going to happen. Whether I am done in my Naraku's hand or… I'd rather not know how I will die with the other choice. Somehow, I do not understand how, you were able to remember. This was something that was not supposed to happen. No matter whether it was suppose to happen or not…you need to forget everything that has happened since you brought me here. In order to preserve their plan for the future, you cannot remember this." She stepped forward the hand that had given him his memories, now reaching to take them back. He shied away from it; she grimaced from the fear that showed clearly on his face. He quickly beat down the fright with his undying love for the woman who stood in front of him.

"Kagome, I will protect you from what is to come. I made a promise to you, and I will **always** keep it."

"Inuyasha, you will not be able to save me from **destiny**. No one in the course of history has ever changed the plans the Fates have had. You will not be able to save me, my courageous little hanyou." She reached her hand towards his cheek, and contact was made between the two. Kagome stole a quick glance at his eyes, and was surprise to find…trust. No matter what she took from him, he somehow still was able to trust her. The blue orb flew from his head, once again joining Kagome's body. She frowned as she saw utter confusion on his face. The emotion seemed to be permanently placed there lately. Kagome walked away, the hanyou following her. His thoughts still jumbled. But they did not notice what had happened to the garden

The sun rose in the distance, its rays spreading over the horizon line. The fireflies had left long ago, leaving behind but a memory of what the garden had once been. The garden that at one point had surrounded the two lovers now was a field of ashes. For it had been created for them. It only takes one person to deny the love that lies in their heart. It only takes one person to destroy…**everything**.


	21. Journey To Naraku's Castle

**A/N: This is a really bad chapter. Sorry. I'm doing Callouts at the en of the chapter even though no one reads the author's note. If it is okay I would really like 10 reviews, b/c the next chapter will really be great. Oh and guys I have a new story coming out when ever anyone reviews for this story and says when I should bring it on here. SO yeah check out my profile. And don't forget to review. Preview name: _Healing and Hurting

* * *

_**

They walked in an awkward silence, their bodies placed as far away from each other as possible. Kagome kept looking at Inuyasha from a side glance. Trying to determine if what she'd done was right. But he kept his face guarded towards the world around him, as his thoughts raged in his head.

'_What the hell happened? I remember flying above the trees with Kagome in my arms. Then poof, we're on the ground in some garden, and the sun is rising in the distance. Damn, the more I try to think of what happens when I'm around this girl, the more confusion fills my thoughts. I keep trying to recapture the memories I lost, and yet I feel as if I'm just flying farther and farther away from the truth.' _He came to an abrupt stop, causing her to collide with his back. He turned to face her, making fall flat on her back. He looked down at her, showing no movement to pick her up.

"Wench do you know where we are?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've no idea. Why don't you jump really high into the sky, and see if we're close to my village." He nodded at her sarcastic suggestion, and crouched preparing for the jump. His red kimono became but a streak in the air as he defied gravity. Her scolding thoughts ruled her head as she was "abandoned".

'_I took them away…why? I could've allowed him to keep his memories, but I didn't. Even when my heart pleaded with my head, telling it that I could finally have the love of my life. I still took them away; I took something that was not mine. What the hell has happened to me? I know that I am no longer that naïve little school girl, who would jump into the well and go on "fun" little journeys. I realized that long ago. But it's as if my heart is now made of stone or something. I hate this! I love Inuyasha! Why did I have to take away the only chance that I had to have him back? I said that I had to fulfill some big destiny, yet now I do not even understand what I'd said. Damn! I can't believe this, the more I try to look for Hoshiko, the stronger my shell to the outside world becomes. I said to Inuyasha that I would never change, and that I would always wait for him. But when he finally came back, I was a stone cold bitch to him. I want him back more than I realize. But somehow the will to save Hoshiko is overpowering the love in my heart. Kagome, pull yourself together! What is done is done. There is no way to take back the decisions that you've already made. So stop moping, and pick yourself up off the floor! You need to save Hoshiko.'_

She picked herself up off the ground, and dusted her robes off. Kagome looked up into the sky, covering her eyes from the rays of the sun that now loomed straight above. She searched for the gleaming silver head, but found nothing. Her eyes now explored the sky above franticly, looking for her hanyou. She smiled thinking he would be back soon. But with each passing second, her fear grew as no sign of his red kimono showed.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled her fear now consuming her thoughts. She ran forward, her sandals scarping upon the ground. Her world became blurred as tears formed in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, please answer me! Please, just answer me!" she screamed to the empty forest around her.

No twigs snapped, no bushes moved, nothing. Not even the animals spoke, for the frantic cry of the miko stopped everything in the woods.

Droplets fell onto the ground below, as she hung her head with sadness.

"He wouldn't leave me, I'm just over reacting. Please Inuyasha, come back." She whispered to the silence. Her knees gave way to the pressure of fear, and she fell to the ground with no one to catch her. She looked above at the cheery blue sky, and saw a red flash land down on the ground in front of her. A masculine voice made its way to her ears.

"Wench…what's wrong? Why are you on the ground, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked concern running through his voice. He picked her up off soil, his hands holding her elbows. She put on a fake, cheery smile, and nodded, for fear that her voice would give her away. She cleared her throat of all uncertainty, and spoke.

"Inuyasha, where were you? I looked everywhere for you," she said as the pressure building up in her heart lifted at the sight of the half demon. She realized that he was still holding her elbows, but made no move to take them from his hands.

"Well when I got back to the spot that I'd left you in, imagine my surprise to not see you there. I had to follow your scent to find you."

"I'm sorry; I got kind of distracted by something." He looked at her skeptically, not for a second buying her pitiful attempt of covering up whatever reason she'd left. He pushed the suspicion away along with Kagome. She stumbled back a little from the force of his push, but recuperated quickly.

"Come on wench, I found where the village is. We're only a few hours walk from it," he said turning back around. She followed her mind partially grasping the walking concept, but she kept tripping and stumbling over twigs and small pebbles. She felt his gaze as he looked at her. Kagome realized that she was quite a few feet away from him, and smiled nervously. She quickly ran up to meet him. Inuyasha knelt down on the ground in front of her, the knuckles of his hands brushing the rocks below.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at him with wonder. He glanced at her, and smirked.

"Get on Kagome, this way you won't slow me down. We'll get there by midday tomorrow if we keep walking this slow. Now hop on," he said. She climbed onto his back. The sensation of warmth and happiness filled her heart.

Thousands of time before, they'd done this. Whether it was to kill some major new demon, or to travel around the feudal era, she had always ridden on his back. Unless she was mad at him, in which case she'd always run home and wait for the anger burning inside to die down. Kagome giggled as she remembered the things they would fight over, like ramen, Kouga, and many little things like that. It all seemed so childish now, yet so familiar to her.

His hands clamped down on her thighs; even through the thick purple material he could feel the hard muscle caused from chasing Naraku around. He smirked again, and began to run at hanyou speed. Kagome, not being able to hold on, secured her arms tighter around his neck. But he still allowed her to hang on, soaking in the smell of her presence. The wind blew through his hair making it hard to see the path he was following. He brushed is bangs away hoping they wouldn't fall back down. It was peaceful how quiet the girl on his back was, yet at the same time he knew that meant that she was thinking of something serious.

The trees started to thin out as they sprang forward from the forest. The village stood ahead of them, with villagers all about busy with their jobs. They all stopped in their tracks as they saw the hanyou running from the forest with a miko on his back. He skidded to a stop in front of Kagome's hut, bending down onto the ground to let Kagome off. She jumped off, and ran into the hut an urge to see Sango thrilling her. She stood still halfway through the door and watched as Sango slapped Miroku for touching her. She looked in the corner and saw Shippo playing with Kirara. They all looked up, and all smiled at her. For they still saw her as the woman she use to be, their friend. She smiled back, wanting to reminisce on the old days of when the weight of the world truly wasn't on her shoulders. Sango got up and walked over to her.

"Kagome we've heard news of Naraku's whereabouts. When ever you are ready, we can leave," Sango said. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled again.

"You won't be coming," came the response from Kagome as she turned and walked out of the hut. Everyone stood still their movements frozen; even Inuyasha who'd walked was at a complete loss of what they were talking about. He'd only heard about the finding of Naraku, and tuned out the rest. Sango ran past him following Kagome. She found her a few feet from the hut. Her hands formed fists in her hair, causing enough pressure to pull it out. Her head rested on her knees, tears darkening the gaudy purple fabric. Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Kagome, there is no reason to cry," Sango said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't want any of you to die. You have already fought Naraku, I have to do this on my own," Kagome said now blocking the tears.

"We have all been searching for Naraku for years, now we can finally defeat him, for good this time. Kagome, you do not need to do this on your own you have us."

"I care too much for all of you to lose you in this battle."

"We should be able make the choice to stay by your side for this battle, and that is exactly what we will do." Kagome looked Sango straight in the eyes, happiness lighting Kagome's own irises. She hugged Sango, hoping she knew how much this meant to her.

"Now, come on let's go tell the boys its time to defeat that asshole Naraku." Kagome nodded at her suggestion. They faced towards the hut and saw them standing there, waiting to begin the journey. She smiled as she saw the eagerness in the movements of Shippo as he climbed onto Miroku's shoulder. Kirara transformed into her larger form, waiting for Sango to get on her back. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and knelt down, allowing her to climb on. And they were off, knowing that soon the **real** final battle would soon begin.

A dark and powerful storm approached, its luminous clouds causing darkness throughout the land. People ran into their homes, trying to escape the storm that would soon be upon them. They knew in their hearts that something would happen today, whether good or bad was still a mystery to them. For only the Fates, know of what would is in store for today's future…**or so they think.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Callouts!**

HelikaAkileh: I did reach my goal, and thanks for complementing my story. Sorry it took so long, and for how bad this chapter is.

pUrple cRUsh: The sad thing is I don't thik this story will lighten up until the last chapter...maybe.

Ashley Jo: Of course I will continue, I'm sorry for how bad this chapter was.

Kagomeinuluv: As much as you luv to read my reviews, I love to read yours! I have to say as an estimate we probably have about 4-5 chapters if it ends the happy way. 2-3 if it ends the sad way.

Eternal Affliction: Thank you for the awesome review! It rocked! About the whole erasing Kikyou...I WISH! I hate her too, but don't worry her time will come.

Simonkal of Inuy: Hmm...what to say? Well a huge thanks is on my mind! Thank you sooo much, I'm currently slaving away on My Immortal chapter...can't wait! I think its funny how I work on the next chapter and hardly care about this one. And thank you for the hug.

Kogainuyashshesshylover: I agree, damn her! Any one of us would switch places with her just to be with Inuyasha. Unless you might not be a girl...in that case, well I do not know!

xoxsilvermoonxox: Omgosh I love the name you have it is soo kewl! Thanx for the review!

Taeniaea: Do you think you can start writing more in your reviews? Even cristism would be good.


	22. Healing and Hurting Part I

**A/N: Callouts are yet again at the end...sorry. But I do want to say a few things to you people out there. What the heck? I mean not to be offensive and all, but come on you put me on your favorite list...but you never review? Where's the fun in that? If I get the reviews I need then you get the chapter you want. The only reason I'm posting this one is because I got anxcious. But to those of you who read the author's notes, and review, thank you. As for everyone please this chapter is semi-worthy of 9 reviews right? Because if I don't see reviews you don't see the newchapter.(Sorry I had to threaten you)

* * *

**

A castle stood in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was formed around it, no trees, no plants, nothing but gravel. It was as if the evil placed in the castle had dispelled all life around it.

Hoshiko looked out of the cell window of her prison, and saw figures approaching the castle. Her instincts called out, telling her that they were here to save her. Disappointment clouded her face as she felt a presence behind her. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, making her shiver with disgust. She turned around and found Naraku smirking at her.

"They're here for you, but the question is will they ever make it to this cell?" he asked Hoshiko.

"You will not harm Kagome or Inuyasha and the others! I will not let you!" she screamed beating her hands against his stomach. He picked her up by the throat and smirked again, she started to make choking sounds.

"A little young to be so defiant, are you not? Your spirit is much like Kagome's, so powerful and rebellious. And yet something as small as a loved one's death can tear you apart, just like it did for her," he said dropping her onto the ground. She stood back up, shaking off the shakiness in her mind. She stood her ground, looking him straight into the eyes.

"You will not harm them! They will beat you into the ground before you lay hand on them. You'll never live to see another day." She said with confidence running through her voice. She turned back around, her eyes pleadingly looking at the travelers, hoping they would turn around for the words she had said not even she had believed. He door to her cell swung close with a loud clag that echoed off of the empty space.

"Kagome, please turn around no good will come of this fight. I do not want anyone to get hurt…especially you," she said as the group came closer and closer. Hoshiko sighed, trying to release the sorrow and frustration of being stuck in the dank dungeon.

**---**

Kagome felt sick to her stomach with each step that she took, it was hard for her to even stand up. Her knees began to become weak, but she ignored the calls from her body to sit down.

_'So Naraku it seems you have gathered more power since the last time we've met. What a surprise. Are you truly so afraid of my abilities within, that you would do anything to try to be equal to them? With each step I can feel the evil that you have consumed, and it makes me sick to my stomach.'_ Kagome stopped as she felt evil presences all around them. She stood still, and thought of a plan.

"Inuyasha, will you and everyone else stay here? I need you guys to keep these demons busy, while I go find Hoshiko," Kagome said.

"No Kagome, you will not go in there on your own! For all you know Naraku could just be in there waiting for you," Inuyasha said trying to knock some sense into her. She looked up at him, trying to tell if he remembered what she'd said. But all she found was worry, not love nor anything close to concern, all it was a friend worried for another friend.

"What would you care?" she asked in a whispered tone. He caught what she'd said and was confused, but quickly shook it off.

"At least take Sango with you, she can stand outside of the castle while you go and find Hoshiko on your own. That is how you want to do it right? On your own?" he asked. Inuyasha gestured for Sango to go with Kagome. Sango nodded and they leapt onto Kirara's back, leaving the boys to fight the demons below. They flew above the castle's walls, and onto the ground below. Kagome jumped down from Kirara's back and ran into the castle, leaving behind Sango to wait for her. She ran into the castle and saw three hallways separating her from the little girl. Agitation filled her thoughts.

_'If I pick the wrong one, I could be too late. By the time I get to her Naraku will know that I am here. Hoshiko, where are you?'_ Kagome looked straight ahead and began to walk into the middle one. Her footsteps echoed off of the walls, her stomach started to ease as she walked farther and farther down this path. The hallway ended in front of her. She struck her hand against the wall, letting out her pent up frustration. She turned around, and ran the way she'd come. Once again she had to choose the correct path to go down; Hoshiko's life might depend on this decision. She chose the darker one towards the right and followed it running towards the end. A door lay ahead, she let her breath out hoping that was the right one. Cement blocks surround the room, inside it was dark and dank, and a musty smell of some type of odor filled the air. The whole corridor was filled with cells upon cells. Kagome closed her eyes and listened, trying to find the breathing of a person nearby. Short and shallow inhaling came to her ears, she turned left and ran towards the little girl in the last cell. Hoshiko laid on the ground her back on the back of the cell wall her eyes closed. Kagome franticly banged on the bars trying to wake the child. But Hoshiko still laid there, her little form paled from lack of food and water.

"Hoshiko! Hoshiko you need to wake up! NOW!" she yelled. Kagome allowed the anger to flow through her and shot a bolt of blue energy towards the door, causing it to fly back from the sheer force. Kagome ran to Hoshiko's side, and tried to shake her awake. The child grunted, now showing signs of life. Kagome gathered her up into her arms, and walked out of the cell trying not to wake the little girl. She walked down the corridor, and out the door. She came to the entrance and looked at the far left hallway, curiosity claiming her lack of judgment. She walked down this new hallway, this one filled with a glowing light. Another door stood at the end of it, she opened it. Inside stood Kikyou watching the battle enfold outside. Just watching, doing nothing else. Kagome stood in the doorway shocked to see the undead miko again. Kikyou turned around, her face full of bruises. They stood out oddly against her pale features, like blood against a bleach white smock. Kikyou made no sound just kept looking at Kagome.

"Kikyou…what happened to you?" Kagome asked walking over to Kikyou.

"Naraku," said Kikyou.

"But why would he do this to you?"

"I would not cooperate. He told me to kill the child, the one you hold close in your arms." Kikyou said gesturing towards Hoshiko. The child stirred, but refused to come into the world of reality, for in her dreams everything was…perfect. There no evil existed, nothing bad was ever done. Happiness was everywhere. Kagome peered down her, and saw a smile form on her face. She shifted the child to sit on the ground, and walked closer to Kikyou.

"Kikyou, would you allow me to heal the bruises on your face?"

"Do you truly have that power? It takes much energy to heal yourself let alone someone else. Are you sure that you want to waste such a precious thing on me?" Kikyou asked her sarcasm running clear through her voice. Kagome edged closed to her, one hand outstretched. As it lay directly over her face, a pink light emanated from Kagome's hand. The bruises began to fade, with each second blending in with her pale skin.

"Kikyou, I was wondering, why are you still here if Naraku did this to you?"

"I stay holding onto the hope that Inuyasha might save me," Kikyou said.

"Kikyou…" She was at a loss of words, so she turned and walked towards the door, picking up Hoshiko on the way. She closed the door. An ominous feeling formed in her gut as she pushed the front doors of the castle. She saw Sango leaning against Kirara, peering around for any signs of the enemy. She ran toward her, and handed her the child. Hoshiko moaned in discomfort as the warmth of Kagome left her grasp. Her eyes began to open to the world around her. Her recovery went unnoticed to the two women talking.

"Kagome what are you going to do?" Sago asked noticing the grim look on Kagome's face.

"I think he is here, watching us as we speak," Kagome said.

"Kagome, let's just wait for Inuyasha, he will be here soon. He can help you defeat Naraku."

"By the time he gets here, things will have already begun." A wall exploded behind her, pieces of it flew all around...evil has entered the battle.

* * *

Ashley Jo: Wait you said it was bad, and then good...huh? 

Kagominuluv: And the votes are in!(For the election that I never actually told anyone about) Non sad ending wins! Come one down Kagomeinuluv, and claim the prize of...umm...what's that Lassie? Timmy's stuck in a well? Jeepers, I guess I got to go help him!-Runs away laughing-

HelikaAkileh: Hmm...if that chapter was good...what about this one? Thanx for the review it made me laugh.

Simonkal of Inuy: Darn, I tried to capture the whole Kagome thing in this chapter again, and yet that whole story out of my hands thing happened. I planned things wayyyyy differenty for this chapter.

Sengoku: As long as I get reviews I keep the story running. Oh and thanx for the compliment.


	23. Healing and Hurting Part II

**A/N:To that one person out there who said this story is a peice of crap, ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO SAY THAT! Don't take offense to this, but you're a big fat dog! So there! Do you know how hard it is to write for people, and then have someone put it down? No you don't, so don't diss my story when you don't even have one!And they will endup together you freak! Whats the point of the whole INUxKAG thing on my summary if they didn't?Okay, sorry for my over reaction to everyone but that person. Now onto Callouts:**

Shiloho: Hope you still read this fic. Here's the new chapter enjoy!

Vandread sec1: Well I try hard, thanx! Oh and that would be halirous! I wish I could.

Logo pogo: Well thank you very kindly!-bats eyelashes- Sorry you'll have to excuse me, I'm just weird that way.

Ultimateromantic: If you mean when she left, the future events that will happen cannot be told. I will leave you with this though, just because.

Ashley Jo: Wait a sec, was it good or bad? You still have me confuzzled. I read your story, it's good so far! And of course I will continue, if I didn't...-thinks to myself- What would my purpose be?

Kuang: Hmm...I wonder...is it?

Inuyasha fan: Only nice! Nah, I'm just kidding. Enjoy the never ending sarcasm of mine.(yah right!)

Harteramo: Well...who ever said there'd be another chapter! Huh punk! Oh My Gosh I forgot that I did.-looks for an exit and runs-

Simonkal of Inuy: Well thank you! This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be. But whatever. What was that about crucifying Inuyasha...I would never let you!...I'm sorry over exageration on my part.

HelikaAkileh: Tell that to kagome7 -looks around with anangry expression and gets out blaster gun- Shh, I'm going hunting. Oh and by the way, Kikyou's voice will never become Kagome's!-laughs like a menace- Or will she? -scratches chin-

Oxymoronique: I read your story, it's not that bad, seriously! Get down with your bad self and write more no matter what anyone else says. How do you think I got where I am today? I really don't know either, I hardly remember my name anymore...JUST KIDDING! Oh the sealed with blood thing may come out after this story.

Kagomeinuluv: -looks at you with a shocked face-WHO THE HELL IS HOSHIKO YOU ASK!Have you been reading my story?-breaths in and out- OMGosh I'm so sorry! I got a little mad. Here except this gift as a peace offering-looksaround and finds a pinecone-Here!

Quickshivshadow: Well...we shall see...Kikyou has run her chosen path so far. WARNING: Major spazing ahead. OMG you luved RYU...I LUV YOU! He totally rocks. He was protecting Kagome, b/c he did! SO there! Sorry for the spazing, my inner spaz somehow always finds a way out. Review again plz! and no Hoshiko is from the earlier chapters, she is basically like an adoptive daughter.

Shikera defreitas: Actually...keep this between us...but I love my story too. Heres the new chapter. Oh and thanx sooo much, I kinda think I suck though.

Lemonadechick: Although you didn't review...Shame on you by the way. I can't put that fic up until 1. People start to review for it and 2.Until I get more reviews for it.

**To any others I may have forgotten...I'm sorry! But to those of you who will put this fiction down...I have my ways of finding you! Oh and the next chapters name is: _Revenge Has Consequences_ Oh and plz, I'd like 9 reviews...or else you don't get to find out what happens with-_wickedgal is dragged away by an enormous hook screaming I'll Be Back!_-**

* * *

**(A/N: This is basically a whirlwind that they're caught in...so yeah)**

Demons swarmed around the pair of men, keeping them inside a swirling vortex. Rocks were picked up and thrown about inside, causing the men to shade their eyes. One's silver hair glinted through the small storm, his fierce face raging more than the whirlwind. The other stood, batting his staff randomly trying to overcome the demons. Outside of the demons' whirlwind, thousands of poison insects flew around. A little tyke came out from under the man's robes, his frightened expression showing that he wasn't ready to deal with fighting such impossible odds.

"Inuyasha, how are we going to defeat this many demons?" asked Shippo.

"Easy, we just keep fighting until they're dead," Inuyasha said batting away a demon with his Tetsusaiga. Shippo scurried back under Miroku's robes, waiting for the time when the demons would be defeated.

"Inuyasha, why do you think they are not attacking all at once? It's as if they're waiting or something," Miroku said. The rings on his staff jingled as he maneuvered to get his sutras. He whipped them into the air demolishing a few demons.

"Kagome," the hanyou whispered. He stopped fighting and looked to the castle. There it stood still intact…for now. He dragged his eyes away from it, and began to fight the oncoming demons. Miroku watched, and saw the hope of…something?

'_Inuyasha…do you truly remember Kagome? Do you remember anything of your past with her?'_ Miroku thought forgetting of the battle taking place in front of him. A demon swarmed in from behind him, he still stood oblivious to it, his thoughts still consuming him. Shippo came from underneath him, and let blue fire form from his hands. He threw it at the demon, his fear forgotten in the rush of saving a fellow friend. Miroku turned around, and saw the remains of a demon. The little fox looked up at Miroku, and smiled weakly.

"Nice work Shippo, you saved me," Miroku said patting him on the back.

"Umm, shhhuurree," Shippo said his teeth chattering as the fear once expelled returned. They continued to battle the demons, forcing away the thoughts of fighting to be of no use. Even if in their hearts they knew that it was hopeless, for one mortal and one demon child, would never be able to fight if they didn't know what they were fighting for. But it was different for the hanyou; with each swish of his sword he felt his heart tug him towards the castle. His heart was telling him that he needed to help her, even though he did not know why, he listened to it. Inuyasha ran to and fro, trying to find a weakness within this demon vortex. He struck his sword on a part of the vortex, killing only one of many demons. Miroku and Shippo watched on, each feeling sorrowful pity for the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I can help. Maybe my fox fire and your sword combined can break through or something," Shippo said stepping forward. Blue fire once again appeared in his hands; Inuyasha looked at Shippo and smiled.

"Yeah we can try that," Inuyasha said humoring the small child. They both stepped towards the edge of the walls of the whirlwind. Shippo threw his fire ball at it, while Inuyasha struck it. Nothing happened. The attack went unnoticed to the demons and their whirlwind. Inuyasha knelt down onto his knees, allowing all of the stress from fighting to alleviate from him.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, it just feels as if I should be somewhere else. Not here," replied Inuyasha. A crashing sound came from behind him. He turned to see dust debris floating above the walls of the castle.

'_Kagome! I've got to save her!'_ His mind screamed. He got up onto his legs and prepared his sword in front of him. He was about to strike when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Miroku stood behind him. He took his hand from his shoulder, and undid the tangle of beads binding his wind tunnel.

"Miroku, are you crazy! Those insects will kill you! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"We do the craziest of things for love. I will suck all of these demons in, and you go to save Kagome," Miroku said preparing his hand in front of him.

"No, there must be another way. Miroku this is stupid, we can beat them. There is no fucking way that I'll let you kill yourself like this!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What you think something as small as these demons will kill me? Inuyasha do not worry, I will live. Besides if I die…who will Sango marry?" Miroku asked jokingly.

"Just don't fucking die on me monk," Inuyasha said allowing him to pass. Miroku allowed the wind tunnel to open in his palm. The demons were pulled into it one by one, the poison insects soon following. He winced as they passed through, poisoning his entire body. Miroku closed the wind tunnel, falling to the ground from pain. Inuyasha ran to him.

"Damn it Miroku! You could die now!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Go to her, she probably needs you," Miroku whispered. Inuyasha looked at him, bewilderment written on his face.

"Just send Sango back to me okay?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded and gestured for Shippo to stay by him.

"I will," Inuyasha said as he turned and left them in the remains of the battlefield. He ran as fast as he could towards the castle, although his hanyou speed might not be fast enough.

---**(A/N: They're outside right now. Oh and the root thingys are what Naraku uses)**

Naraku stood in the debris of the wall. He looked at Kagome, his eyes gleaming with hatred.

"Sango watch Hoshiko," Kagome said. The little girl's recovery still went unnoticed.

Kagome turned around and faced him, determined to end the battle between them. She walked away from Sango and Hoshiko, protecting them from what was to happen. He watched her movements, as if calculating what she would do. She built the energy inside of her, allowing it to flow through her in case of an attack.

"So our little fight will finally come to an end now, but who will win?" Naraku asked smirking.

"Oh just shut-up Naraku, why do you have to always babble before a battle?" she retorted.

"My, my, my, aren't we getting cocky?"

"Whatever Naraku, are we going to fight or what?"

"What of your little friends? They might get hurt if we do this in front of them," he said gesturing towards the two girls looking on.

"They will not interfere."

"Fine, then we can begin this," he said as his roots grew from his body. She ran away from him, trying to draw him farther from Sango and Hoshiko. He scrambled towards her, trying to strike her with his roots of evil. She ran faster, the root only missing her by an inch or so. She allowed her energy to build up and flow through her hand, deathly blue emanated from her fingernails. A beam shot towards him, he rolled to the side to avoid it. He got up and faced towards her.

"So it seems as if you have finally gotten a handle on your powers. Bravo, but they cannot save you from the inevitable fate. I will kill you!" he yelled as a root came towards her. She dove towards the side to avoid it. Hoshiko watched as the fight began to escalade. She jumped down from Sango's arms, and stumbled onto the ground. She kept on watching, willing her body to not interfere with the battle unfolding. Kagome shot a beam towards Naraku again. He smirked as the beam missed his body entirely.

"I guess you cannot control everything," he said. A new root appeared from his body, he smiled at it. It directed itself towards her. She stood still shock and fear running through her veins. Her eyes became wide, making her look as if she was a deer stuck in the oncoming lights of a car. She tried to will her body to move as she saw it come closer and closer but it would not. Closing her eyes, she tried to will away this reality. She waited in her stilled body for the impact to come…only to have it never hit. Her body fell to the ground as she was pushed from the deadly root's path.

* * *

**A/N: WOW...am I evil or what? If you want to find out what happens...REVIEW! Remember I want at least 9...please.**


	24. Revenge Has Consequences

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry not callouts today, I think it might take away the effect of this chapter. So umm...please no flame. This chapter is really sad. Umm soo...can I get 9 reviews? If it helps the next chapter's name is:_Retrieving What Is Lost_. At least I think that will be the name.

* * *

**

A body fell on the ground next to Kagome's. She laid there, her reality slowly starting to inch into her mind. She turned to see Naraku's root extracting itself from a small body. She crawled over to the figure, and saw the small eyes of…Hoshiko. Her right shoulder had a huge hole from where the root had hurt her. Hoshiko smiled up at her, it was not the same one that had once been filled with child happiness, now it was filled with pain, and a wise expression that showed knowledge beyond her years. Kagome stared at the man who had impaled Hoshiko.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Kagome demanded her voice rising. He smirked at her.

"The root had poison on the tip, if she does not die from blood loss, than the poison will do her in. Although it was originally meant for you…this may be entertaining," Naraku said chuckling.

"You bastard!" she screamed looking once again down at the small child. Hoshiko's eyes started to dull, the bright light of life hardly in them.

"Hoshiko, you need to hold on, I can heal you. Just hold on a little longer," she said putting her hand over the wound. Two small hands clasped hers, pushing it away.

"No, you need to save your energy for defeating that mean guy. Besides, it doesn't hurt too much." Hoshiko replied. Her whole body felt numb, except for the tingling sensation in her shoulder. The poison slowly started to pull her away from the daze of dulled pain. She clutched her shoulder, her nails digging into the wound making it more painful for her.

"Hoshiko please let me save you!" Kagome pleaded tears now forming in her eyes. Hoshiko's little fingers found their way back to Kagome's hands, grasping them harder than before.

"Kagome there is nothing that can be done. I did what I needed to do in order to help you defeat him. You need to live; you have someone to be with. The love deep in your heart…it is stronger than anything you have for me. The bond of soul mates calls louder than that of a bond of duty. Now you can save the world, and then go to Inuyasha, just do not let Naraku win! Promise me you won't," Hoshiko said her little eyes huge with determination.

"I will make sure that Naraku will die for all the destruction he has caused," Kagome said brushing away a lock of hair that had fallen in Hoshiko's eyes. Hoshiko smiled faintly again…and then she closed her eyes. Her skin started to pale, the blood from her veins no longer flowing. Kagome looked down on her body, seeing her stomach no longer exhale and inhale, she knew that Hoshiko was no longer alive.

"Your death will not be in vain Hoshiko," she said standing up. She looked at Sango, and smiled. Memories of all the times that her friend had comforted her, and aided her when her help was need came to her mind. Her nails glowed blue, causing a paper thin barrier to erect. Sango looked at her confused.

"I will not allow anyone to die because of me. I thought that you all would stay out of this battle between us…I was wrong. I know now that if I am in trouble you will rush to my side to save me. But for this fight, I need to stand on my own. I will kill Naraku," she said. Sango nodded with full understanding. But in her heart she knew that Kagome was desperately calling out for help.

'_Kagome how far do you have to go to prove to yourself that you can be independent? Will this quest to kill Naraku end in your death, along with his?'_ Sango thought.

Kagome felt a new presence enter the battlefield. She glanced towards the new person and saw…silver. Her heart started to thump with happiness, but she quickly suppressed it. He walked towards Sango and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened with fear and concern. She looked to Inuyasha, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. His stern face told her that what he had said was the truth. She stared at Kagome, but the love within her held stronger against the concern for her friend. Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and flew away. Inuyasha kept his eyes down on the ground in front of Kagome. He saw the girl, dead on the cold gravel ground.

'_The girl, she is dead. Kagome risked everything to get Hoshiko back. She will want to get revenge for Hoshiko's death. Oh god Kagome, the only thing that I need to know is if you truly are ready to obtain your revenge?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

"Inuyasha, you are not needed here. Please go help someone who is in need of your assistance," she said coldly. Her heart pleaded for her to allow him to with her plan of killing Naraku, but her pride held stronger, barring her from screaming her real feelings.

"I can help you!" he yelled at her, his frustration clear.

"No, go to **her**. She is waiting, I think she might be hurting right now," Kagome said bluffing. He nodded and ran towards the entrance of the castle. She watched as he disappeared through the doors of the castle, her eyes glazing over with un-cried tears. She closed her eyes, brushing off the moment of unhappiness. The veil of darkness was lifted as she opened her eyes, her cold gaze falling upon Naraku. Fury ran through her veins, images of all of the people who'd died by Naraku's hands flashed in her mind. Her face clouded with anger…**she is ready**. Naraku pulls out the almost completed Shikon no Tama. He tossed it up into the air, taunting her.

"Many lives have been sacrificed to complete this powerful jewel. Isn't it funny that all of those people, who died, died for nothing?" he asked chuckling.

He began to walk over to her, striking her down with one of his roots. The corrupted light of the Shikon no Tama leaked through his clamped fist. Kagome struggled to get up, using her hands to support her body weight. Naraku pushed her down with his foot placed on her back.

"Resisting again Kagome? All I want is the jewel shards, and as luck has it you have the remaining ones that I need. Now give them up," he said. He reached down towards her neck, the string that was attached to the bottle of shards in plain sight. She started to wiggle underneath his foot, somehow turning her self onto her stomach. Her arm turned in an impossible angle, grabbing his outstretched hand with an immense strength. Naraku's eyes widened with fear, he lifted her into the air trying to even the odds. She still held onto his arm with a death lock grip. He smirked, allowing another root appeared. It pulsed with the aura of evil, directing itself towards her stomach. She grimaced with pain, but does not relinquish her hold. Blood started to stain the white color of her shirt. It starts to travel down the edge of her pants, dripping onto the ground below them. A scent of copper began to fill the air around them, but was trapped in by the barrier.

'_Hoshiko, this is for you!'_ her mind screamed. Her eyes fill with light, changing the irises from a cold, hard brown to a distant and deathly ice blue.

"You can't defeat me miko! I am invincible! No one not even that hanyou has been able to stop me. I will live on. More deaths will stain my hands, women, children, and men. I cannot be defeated," he yelled at her. She smiled, the power taking her over. Her eyes grew larger as the power surged through her being. Her nails became a deathly royal purple tipped with blood red, they started to illuminate.

"Naraku all the pain you have caused will come to an end today!" she screamed as the power inside was focused to flow through her hands. An inhuman scream fills the barrier surrounding this death field. His body disintegrated, allowing the jewel to be free from the grasp of evil. Kagome fell to the ground, the impact cracking her right leg bone. She turned onto her stomach, gasping as pain flooded through her. She crawled over to Naraku's ashes and picked the jewel up. Tearing off the container which held the shards of the Shikon no Tama, she opened it. Pouring the pieces into her hands, she held the almost completed jewel in the opposite hand. She joined the two hands together, allowing her abilities to purify the corruption. Her chocolate brown eyes replaced the icy blue; her nails reverted to their original plain state. The completed Shikon no Tama lay in her hands, looking the same as the day it had come from her. Speckles formed throughout her vision, she was losing too much blood. Above the barrier shattered, allowing the scent of her blood to flow into the wind.

"Inuyasha…please," she whispered in a barely audible voice. Her eyes began to show pain, unbearable to even the strongest of people.

---**5 Minutes Earlier**

Inuyasha ran around the castle, finally gathering his senses he sniffed the air. Finding traces of the scent of clay and bones he ran towards it. He found a hallway, with a door at the end, he opened it. Inside stood a woman dressed in miko robes. Her hair flowed freely reaching down to her mid-back. She turned and looked at him, happiness and wonder flooding into her eyes.

"Inuyasha…you came," she said nonchalantly.

"Kikyou, why would I not?" he asked. She avoided eye contact, irritation clouding her face.

"I thought you had forgotten about me, and went to that wretched reincarnation of mine."

"Kikyou, how could you believe that? We are merely friends nothing more. There will never be anything between us," he said crossing the distance between them. He took her into his arms. She smirked into his red kimono.

"I know…I know," she replied. His ears twitched as he caught what sounded like deception running through her voice.

"Are you hiding something from me Kikyou?" he questioned pulling her off of him. She avoided contact with his eyes.

"Never my love," she said brushing away his bangs. The deception ran thicker through her voice stronger than before. He ignored it because there was something else that had caught his attention…blood.

'_Wait that smell…Kagome! No…'_ He threw Kikyou to the ground and ran out the door towards Kagome. His feet padded against the wooden floors of the castle. The sound echoed eerily off of the empty castle's walls. He emerged from the castle to see…Kagome on the ground…bleeding. Her body lay in a puddle…of her own blood. He ran to her side and sat down next to her. He picked her up in his arms, ignoring the red liquid below them. She looked at him, her love shining clear as day through her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome…what happened to you?" he asked tilting her head upward to look at him more.

"Inuyasha, I killed him," she replied in a weakened whisper.

"Yeah…yeah you did," he said smiling.

"But now, I have to return what was taken. I'm sorry," she said. She reached up and grabbed his head. Her dry lips met his soft moist ones. She opened his mouth further with her lips. A blue orb floated in between them, but Inuyasha did not notice it for he was too caught up in the heavenly kiss. The blue orb flew into his brain and restored the memories he had once lost. She pulled away and lay back down on the ground, her whole being tired. He looked down at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome," he whispered. He brought her to his chest, grasping her for dear life.

"Why…why did you fight him on your own?" he demanded.

"I didn't want you to die again. Inuyasha my heart could not bear to live on if you died," she said tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with her hand.

"Kagome, I can't live with out you either. You'll get through this. Remember you can heal yourself," he said smiling. She pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes to find what she'd been searching for…love.

"I can't this time, I've used too much of my energy. In order to give you back your memories, I had to tap into my life force. And I had to get this for you," she said putting her fist in front of him. He looked at it and put his hand under it. The Shikon no Tama fell into his hand. He looked at her, emotions flooding his face. Her face started to become pale. Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat, it was starting to fade.

"Kagome…no, you can't die! Please all you have to do is hold on," he said whispering in her ear.

"Inuyasha, I can't it hurts," she said wincing with pain.

"Please Kagome, for me hold on."

"You know that I would do anything for you Inuyasha…but this is too hard."

"No, I just got you back! I will not lose you again!" he yelled. She winced again, his loud rage hurting her ears.

"Inuyasha, you will never lose me, I will find a way to come back. But for right now, I need to go to sleep. When I wake up we'll find a way…okay?" she asked. He nodded his throat constricting with tears. He leaned in, touching their foreheads together.

"It's getting harder," she said.

"What is?" he asked lifting his head from hers.

"It's getting harder to breath," she said. She started to cough, trying to obtain more oxygen. Her breath hitched as she tried again.

"I love you, Inu…yasha," she said her voice hoarse. Her eyes began to water again, flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you too Kagome, I always will," he whispered. She lifted her hand and allowed it to caress his cheek. He shivered as it touched his skin, it felt so cold. She closed her eyes, wincing one last time. She exhaled her last breath. Inuyasha gathered her closer to him, his own tears falling down to collide with hers. He got up and walked a few paces away, placing her on ground that was not filled with her blood. He looked down at her face, her angelic features magnified. Her face was serene, even though she had died with pain. On her face there was a trail of dried tears, both of hers and his. Her hair lay fanned out, creating a raven colored halo ring.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Death is an eerie thing, usually having a collision effect on people and their lives. When a friend dies, you the grieving period may be two days or longer. But when your soul-mate dies…it is a different thing entirely. For the other half of your heart goes into the spiritual plane with them. Most people die only a few days after their love does, unable to live with the pain and heartache. But there are fighters out there, ones who will stop at nothing to bring back what they've lost. Whatever the cost…they will bring back their other half.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so remember...9 reviews. No flames please! I'm really sorry too. This is not the last chapter either! I've got 2-3 more to go!**


	25. Retrieving What Is Lost

**A/N: Alas I think this might be the last chapter...WAHHH! I'll miss you all...but don't forget...I'll be back with the sequel! **

**Callouts:**

Harteramo: Thank you, I hope I live up to your expectations. Review for the sequel!

HOTANIMELOVER: -sniffles-I know, I cried like eight times while writing that chapter. It was so sad oh and here -hands you a kleenex box- That should help with the crying.

Ashley Jo:Well you soundverybroken up about it...I'm kidding...and of course I'd bring Kagome back.

Moonfoxesrule:-hands you apack of four boxedkleenex- There, there, death doesn't overcome everthing, just most things in this story.

Inuyasha-Kagome4everandever: Actually I don't think you review under the other name. Anyway, if you cried during the last chapter, I don't have any more... oh wait I just found a twenty pack of kleenex...here you go! Review for sequel!

Anonymouse-Dragon: Well I have to say two thumbs up for the name, I love it! And thank you, although this stoy has some good points, I don't like it that much.

Whostolemyname: hey dude, what if I was jewish? I mean I'm not, but you might want to take that into consideration. Oh and I liked the last chapter too!

Princess of stars: -sniffles too- I know, I hate death, it should go die.

Forest Sentry Koneji: Well I kinda liked that chapter too!

Kuang: -tears form in my eyes- Its over! WAHH! I'm sorry, but its so sad!

Simonkal of Inuy: WOW...are you a phsycic? 'Cause I think you are!

Krazie-edge: -hands you a microphone- Now could you repeat that?

Shikera defreitas: Well you'll love the ending to this last chapter. -starts to cry- excuse me -runs away with tears in eyes-

xoxsilver moonxox: Well of course I have to have a happy ending!

HelikaAkileh: -struggles to get out a jumbo box of tissues- Just hold on for one second! -tries to pull out more, and faints from exhaustion-

Kagz: Apparently your command is my...wish? No that isn't right...whatever?

oxymoronique: I did review for your story didn't I? If I didn't tell me, and then I'll get right on it. The reason Kagome's powers were blue, was b/c they weren't hers. Those were the powers that the Fates gave her.

Quickshivshadow: Calm down, calm down. I'm sorry it took so long, I had soo many tests this week. So here's the new chapter to break the suspense...its also the last.

Gost: If you're still reading this, it wasn't over then, I still had one moe chapter to go.

**So sadly this is the last chapter...I'm going to go cry in a corner now.

* * *

**

When someone dies, their soul is meant to go to one of the other sides, heaven or hell. But for the people who leave someone behind, they're stuck between dimensions. In the process of dieing, their spirits and memories are separated from one another. They then endlessly search for the memory of their loved one that they have lost. When their remembrance of the past is acquired, they are able to move onto the after life. In other words, they die.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a grayness surrounding her being. She found herself lying on the ground, a hole in the fabric of her shirt. She touched it trying to remember how it had come to be. Nothing came to mind. Souls hovered around her, each and every one of them lost. She sat up and looked around, and saw a little girl walking a few feet away from her. The girl looked as if she were waiting for someone. She struck something in her mind, but Kagome let it float away before the thought could be caught. The girl cast her gaze towards Kagome, she squinted her eyes trying to identify her. The girl closed her eyes as memories of her past came back to her. A smile appeared on her face, she waved at Kagome. Her form started to disappear, her smile being the last thing to vanish. Kagome watched as the girl evaporated before her eyes.

'_That little girl, it seemed as if she knew me, but I can't remember her. Who was she? I can't remember anything before waking up in this dismal place. I feel as if something important has happened, something crucial. I feel as if I am supposed to remember someone.'_

She got up and stood on her feet. She surveyed her surroundings, and saw nothing but gray. She inhaled sharply trying to force the suspicion in her heart out.

'_I need to know who I left, who I loved. Please someone save me,'_ Kagome thought looking out at the thousands of wondering souls.

---

Clouds above began to darken further, the weight of moisture too heavy to carry anymore. Lightening struck, signaling the beginning of a horrible storm. It began to rain down on the two people below, soaking them to the bone. Inuyasha still stood over Kagome's body, tears still flowing down his face. He kneeled down onto the ground and picked her up again. Her head fell to the side, no spirit inside of her able to hold it up. He began to walk away from the castle, from the death and destruction. In his curled fist still lay the Shikon no Tama. He kept walking, his heart heavy with the loss of his love. With each step he could feel the weight of reality pulling him more and more towards a deep and saddening melancholy. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all were happy as ever. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, and along with it went the deathly poison that could've killed him. Sango was happy that the man who had controlled Kohaku was finally dead. Their attention was caught as they saw Inuyasha heading towards them, the look of pure depression on his face told them something had happened. Kirara transformed into her larger form, and walked towards him. The others soon followed her. Inuyasha looked at them, and then down at the dead body in his arms. They followed the direction of his gaze, and saw the body, it was…Kagome. Sango collapsed onto the ground, the death of her friend overwhelming her. Miroku sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug of comfort. She cried into his chest, her sobs muffled. She began to beat his chest over and over. Miroku ignored the forming bruises, as he allowed her to beat out her frustration. Shippo could not tear his gaze from the dead form of his adoptive mother. The blood caught in the fabric of her shirt, capturing his thoughts. He walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed the red fabric of his kimono. Inuyasha stood still as all of his friends cried their hearts out. He laid Kagome onto the ground and began to walk away. He began to run as he got farther from his friends. The castle's doors stood ahead of him. He pushed them open and came to an abrupt halt when he found the woman he had been looking for.

"Kikyou, I need to know," he said. She looked at him smirking.

"So it seems as if that pitiful girl has finally died, hopefully for good this time," she replied cackling. He ran towards her, pinning her to the wall.

"Kagome is not pitiful, and I will bring her back! I need to know how to though, and you will be the one to tell me."

"What will you do if I don't Inuyasha? There is nothing you can do, deep in your heart you still love me. You can not harm me when you still harbor feelings towards me," she said. She pushed him off of her. He backed up a few feet. Hatred filled his eyes as he looked at her.

"I love Kagome, my heart belongs to her. You will tell me how to get her back," he demanded.

"There is only one way, and that is to use the Jewel to bring her back. But if you do that, you will lose your chance to become full demon." He stared down at the Shikon no Tama that had managed to stay with him still. His nails cut into his skin as his blood fell onto the tiny marble like object. He walked away from the stone cold woman, allowing her to carry on her life, and live on with loneliness overcoming her heart. He walked out into the courtyard of the castle and stood in the middle. He let the blood from his hand drop onto the ground below. He looked up at the sky.

"You've taken everything from me, first my life. Then my memories, finally when everything was coming back into order, you take the most important thing in the world to me, and you kill it. You Fates supposedly control all courses of destiny, every life, everywhere. Kagome said that no one has ever been able to change your plans, but that's going to change today! I will bring her back, and you will help me find a way," he yelled.

Three women above watched his attempt to obtain their attention. They all sympathized with the poor hanyou. Everything in his life had been taken from him, leaving the miko to take care of him. With her eliminated, his destiny could become unsteady. They all looked to a woman who was also watching. She nodded and disappeared. Below them the hanyou kneeled on the ground, the tears cried causing him exhaustion. He fought the sleep, staying strong for Kagome. A presence appeared behind him. He got up and turned to see, Midoriko.

"You're the woman who created the Shikon no Tama, the one who started this whole thing. What are you doing here?" he asked. She looked at him, her wise eyes piercing his soul.

"I am here to bring back the woman you lost. I am messenger of the Fates. They want me to guide you. The way to bring Kagome back is to call her soul back into her body," she replied.

"But how do I do that?"

"You must wish upon the Jewel, and then you will be able to travel to the wandering realm where she now resides. When you reach it, you must call out to her. Be sure that she does not see you, for if she does she might obtain her memory of you. If her memory is returned to her, then she will move onto the heaven, and die…for good."

"That's it?" he asked. The mystical woman nodded her head. He smiled and opened his palm. The Jewel began to glow as his mind called out to his love. The world around him began to deteriorate as the living color was replaced with a dreary gray. Souls of people appeared all around him, each one paying no heed to him. He searched for Kagome, trying to find her red miko robes, but was only greeted with multiple colors of gray. He looked franticly for Kagome, hoping she had not already spotted him. Yards away a woman stood, the bustling of other souls not disrupting her gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes began to warm to the area around her. Inuyasha saw the woman standing still in the sea of moving souls…and he knew it was her. He ran towards her, threading and bumping against the spirits. She reached her hand towards him, smiling. The hand began to disappear in front of her. A frightened look came to her face, she looked at the fading hand. Inuyasha kept running, completely forgetting to call her name. His silver hair gleamed through the gray, obliterating all of her forgetfulness. Her legs began to grow faint, the traces of their outline hardly recognizable. Inuyasha stopped right in front of her, his hands outstretched to touch her nearly visible cheek. She lifted her ghostly hand to touch his. Light started to illuminate from her form. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He fell to the ground.

"No, Kagome please don't leave me. I need you," he whispered. He felt a hand lift his chin up. Before him stood Kagome, the ghostly shimmer that had almost consumed her, no longer existent. He jumped onto his feet, to find her gone. He smiled as he was pulled back into his own realm.

**---**

Above the crying group, the sun broke through the ominous clouds, scattering them about. Its rays gleamed down onto the villages and people below, allowing them to escape from the confines of their own homes.

Kagome woke with a start. She cough, trying to clear her rough throat. Next to her, everyone was crying. She got up and walked towards Sango, patting her on the back. Sango turned her head, her puffy eyes blurring her vision. She opened her eyes wider to see her friend…alive. She got up and jumped into her friend's open arms. Sango started to cry the tears that she had thought had dried up.

"Kagome…how are you alive? It truly is impossible," Miroku said from behind them. Kagome broke the hug to look at him.

"After how many times Inuyasha and I have died…is anything like coming back from the dead that impossible?" she asked laughing at Miroku's shocked expression. Behind her she could hear the crunching of gravel as someone came closer. She turned her head and saw silver. Inuyasha stood several feet away from her, oddly avoiding eye contact. She laughed again. She walked towards him, and lifted a finger to his chin directing it towards her. His eyes captured hers, honey and chocolate combined. He pulled her into an embrace. She grasped his back, the force creating ripples in the fabric of his kimono. She pulled back from the hug to look him in the eyes again.

"I told you when I woke up that I would talk to you about how I wouldn't die. And look at this, I'm not dead!" she said smiling warmly. He smiled, pulling her back into his embrace again. They stood like that for hours, ignoring the sleeping of a foot, or pain of a knee cap. They stood in the loving embrace of soul-mates.

**---**

We all at one point lose ourselves in the storm of love, full of emotions beyond our control. We become lost in our hearts' wants and needs, never finding our way back. Love consumes your mind, your body, your soul. It fills everything inside of you, picking you up when you're down, and putting a smile upon you face. It is the strongest power known to man, yet it's left un-harnessed by the world around us. We look upon it and smile with heavy hearts, for most are at a loss of what it feels like to finds ones soul-mate. Once you do it's as if you could not live without them. If separated from the one your heart calls out to, you start to die on the inside. For without the other half of your soul, your life is incomplete. Most questions never answered are of how love is made. It starts out as awkward experience, and then flourishes into one of hope. Hope for the one you love to in turn love you back, eventually a fire a starts in your heart, one of affection, passion, and desire. When your soul-mate is found…hold onto them…for you may just miss out on what could've been.

* * *

**A/N: Well if you guys like this story...then review for the sequel! It'll be the bomb! I sware though if no one reviews, no sequel! Muahahaha!_-wickedgal begins to concoct the thrilling sequel to His Life And Her Death while laughing evilly!-_**


	26. Additional Information

Hey guys this is me again, I wanted to tell you all that the sequel will be coming out on Saturday at 11 o'clock central time. So yeah! Oh and Thank you to all who reviewed! But two questions...where is kagomeinuluv? has anyone seen her? Oh and to quickshivshadow, I tried to e-mail you but it didn't work I think you might have typed the thingy in wrong. So get back to me...and three more days till the sequel! Oh and the name is Truly Unbreakable


End file.
